HellGirl?
by jackalope21
Summary: A new person stops by and HB doesn't know how to react. O/C. R&R T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hell boy: This is after the second movie and incase I don't explain it, Hellboy and Liz split because they couldn't deal with each other anymore. Her pregnancy test was a false positive and Abe was getting the signals mixed up with another woman at the agency. (that's why he thought it was her) And after Red and Liz broke up, he had them bring back Meyers.

Revised Note: I went back and reread this and realized I can do so much better so I am. I went through and rewrote of fine tuned a few of the chapters. Let me know if it's better. Thanks so much.

"You were irresponsible and reckless." Johan Krauss' voice echoed through the metal corridors. "You are hereby restricted to your room indefinitely."

The large Red beast came sulking in behind him with his head hung low, towering over everyone else in the room. He wanted to fight back and yell like he usually did but the fact that the monster still managed to not only kick his ass but get away gave him little if anything to defend his actions. All he could do now was sit back and wait for the ranting to end… hopefully end.

"It wasn't that bad…" Hellboy sighed, his voice trailing off.

"Not that bad?" he repeated in disbelief. "You have, yet again, destroyed city property. Which part of throwing a minivan at the monster was pertinent?"

Hellboy chuckled to himself at the memory, a bit proud in fact by the action. When he noticed the others weren't as impressed, the smile vanished, the large demon straightening himself when something caught his attention. In the corner of the room, being led in by another agent, was someone that didn't belong.

It was tall, near the same height as the six foot tall man beside it but he didn't know what _it_ was. Whoever was hidden beneath the mass of clothing was hidden and hidden well. A dark grey wool trench coat hung over it's shoulders, dirty from who knows what and wet. It must have started raining after all. Leather gloves hid their hands, dark pants and combat boots peeking out from underneath and a hood sweatshirt zipped up under the trench coat, the hood hanging low and disguising any bit of the face that would be visible.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you," a distinctly female voice finally said, the sound coming from deep within the sea of fabric. "But I was told you could help me."

"How may I help you?" Krauss asked politely, any anger he had towards Hellboy disappearing instantly.

"I'm called Ann Marie." she replied, extending a gloved hand. "We have an appointment."

"Oh, yes of course. I've been expecting you." he said, extending his hand in a shake, greeting her.

No one could see their faces but the sickeningly polite conversation led them all to believe the two were smiling. Hellboy bristled slightly. He didn't like being easily forgotten or random people coming into their department. He began to mock the two like a child under his breath and inadvertently drew attention to himself. The hooded figure turned to see the giant among men.

"So it's true." she said in slight awe, releasing Krauss' hand and walking around him to Hellboy. "You do exist."

Hellboy stood a bit straighter than before, holding his chin up so he could look, quite literally, down his nose at the stranger.

"Yeah last I checked." he said, raising his eyebrow and glancing to the German. "Who is this?"

"This is Ann Marie, my four o'clock appointment." he answered, the politeness gone when speaking to the demon. Turning to the others, he gave his orders. "Agent Meyers, would you and the others mind escorting Hellboy back to his room? Ms. Sherman, will you please tell Abe I will be later for our chess game?"

"Of course." she smiled, enjoying Hellboy's reaction to being ignored. It was always a fun thing to pass the time.

"What is your 'appointment' about?" Hellboy asked annoyed.

Krauss seemed a bit confused by the question, as though he wasn't entirely sure either.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Oh… uh well," she stammered slightly, moving uncomfortably underneath her garment. "It's a bit complicated."

"Hmm." he finally replied, unsure what else to really say before his manners came back to him. "Would you like them to take your jacket ma'am?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Ann Marie said, seemingly having forgotten about them entirely.

An agent came forward and held out his hand, waiting for her jacket. Ann Marie removed her gloves first, an easy and quick task that had seemed to catch Krauss' attention. Though her hands were delicate and distinctly feminine, they weren't by any means normal. Slender, red hands emerged from the black leather, her nails more resembling black claws than anything else. She kept disrobing, unaware that Krauss wasn't the only one to notice the odd coloring, unzipping her sweatshirt and pulling it along with her wool trench off in one swift movement, handing them over a stunned agent's arm.

A round of stifled gasps and muttered speaking made her realize that she wasn't what they had been expecting. She looked a bit wide eyed at the stunned, a few pale, and otherwise shocked faces of the people around her.

"There's two of them…" Meyers finally managed to choke out.

"I believe I understand the urgency to which you were referred to us." Krauss finally said.

Out of nowhere, a thunderous boom echoed through the vast chamber, the impact jostling their footing just a bit. Looking around quickly, expecting to find a random boulder that had been thrown to the ground, they were slightly surprised to see it had been Hellboy. The demon now lay on the ground, flat on his back unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still trying to assess the fact that there was even a second, female Hellboy, no one was really sure how to handle Hellboy fainting. He'd never done it before and they had to admit, it was a bit comical.

"Well… that wasn't how I thought that'd go." Ann Marie finally said with a slight laugh.

"I have learned not to expect anything to go the way you think they would." Krauss replied, holding out his arm to Ann Marie. "This way my dear."

Ann Marie hesitated for a moment, looking at the man on the ground and back to the specter in the suit.

"Perhaps we should take him too."

"I'm not certain that is a good idea."

"Well, I mean, it does kind of involve him too right?"

Krauss seemed to mull it over for a moment, more than willing to lock Hellboy away again but knew his input might be helpful on this subject matter.

"I suppose so. Gentlemen," Krauss declared, pointing to a few of the men standing about. "Would you mind picking him up and bringing him with us?"

The others looked at each other, uncertain of the task they were being asked to execute. But one by one, all four of the grabbed a part of Hellboy and attempted to pick him up. They struggled horribly as they tried lift the large hulk from the floor with no success. By the third attempt, Ann Marie was certain they were going to pull something.

"I'll get him." Ann Marie told them laughingly, walking over to the lifeless demon.

With out a word or even a grunt of discomfort, she grabbed his body, threw it over her shoulder, and started off down the hallway behind Professor Krauss. The German ghost followed suit, making sure not to get side swiped with the large arms or head of the demon. They proceeded towards his office, still able to hear the snickering laughter and words of disbelief when they made their way to the door. Once inside the quiet environment of the office, she dropped Hellboy carelessly on a couch in the far corner of the room before joining Krauss at his desk.

"Take a seat." he offered.

Ann Marie thanked him silently and did as he asked, taking a seat directly across from the ancient looking suit of smoke.

"I don't wish to be rude but, where did you come from?" he asked.

"Well that… I don't really remember that part." she answered nervously, her tail dancing and darting from side to side through the hole in the back.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"I just remember rain, lightening, a cemetery…"

Krauss suddenly sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"How old are you?"

"Forty eight." she replied embarrassed.

"That seems about right." he sighed. "In the sixties and seventies, people became obsessed with the occult. It sounds as though you were summoned by Satanists."

"Well doesn't that just sound peachy." she muttered sarcastically.

"As I understand, you were referred to us by our Washington branch."

She nodded.

"Actually, when I was _summoned_," she fought a cringe at the word. "I was taken in by…"

The she-demon paused, their attention shifting to the obnoxious groaning coming from the other side of the room. She cocked her brow to the man that seemed to, even subconsciously, need attention.

Hellboy groaned, his normal hand coming to his head as he tried to steady his headache. It was throbbing as though he had been beaten with something but that wasn't the most disturbing thing. It was what he _thought_ he had seen.

"Ugh…, I just had the weirdest dream." he groaned, rousing from his sleep. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, propping his elbows on his knees, his head down for a moment before looking up at Krauss. "I dreamt there was another…"

Hellboy's face dropped immediately at the sight of the other woman. Ann Marie only waved weakly, a half hearted smile on her lips.

"Oh." he muttered under his breath.

She smiled at him and went back to her conversation with the spectral being in front of her, unaware she was being stared at. Hellboy watched her, glaring at her as his mind raced.

"_How could there be two of me?" _He thought to himself "_How did she get here?"_

Then of course he thought about the fact that it was a she. The other version of him was a girl. True he wasn't very _astute_ when it came to details but when he figured them out, look out! He was suddenly well aware, and not above gawking, at the female version of the demon he seemed to be.

So he sat there, staring and brooding, thinking almost frantically without being acknowledged or bothering to let himself be known. He was content hiding in the background for now, saying nothing until he needed to. Still Hellboy didn't move as she stood up to get a bottle of water for herself at Krauss behest from the bar fridge on the other side of the room.

As she walked back to the chair, she could feel his eyes on her and did her best to shake the feeling. His eyes glided over her black leather clad pants, up her thick thighs. Eased over her hips and to her bare mid-drift where they stopped for a second and admired her tight stomach before glancing at her red tail as it danced lightly around as she spoke. Then moving further up, he gazed at her chest and went even further up gliding over the delicate features of her face when she had finally gone back to her chair.

Her light yellow eyes, her lips and her actual facial features were being studiously committed to memory. He wondered why she looked like a human, just red and with a tail and horns when he looked like a Neanderthal. Her horns were even further back than his own. They seemed to be far enough back that despite her long, shining black hair being up in a ponytail, her bangs were easily capable of coming forward like normal hair, nearly uninhibited by the protruding horns. She was exactly like him, all the way from the tail to the pointed ears. All that was, save one thing. Hellboy's eyes narrowed a but further.

"Where's this?" Hellboy interrupted, holding up his right arm, clad in stone.

The two that had nearly forgotten he was even in the room turned, Hellboy still sitting in his seat, leaning forward like a monkey, holding up his massive appendage.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why don't you have this?" he asked again, waving his arm around as though she were blind.

Hellboy stood, ready to hold it right in front of her face if he had to but had to admit he was a little surprised when she stood to meet him mid-stride.

"I don't know." she answered, walking over to him and lightly reached out to touch it.

When Hellboy didn't retract, Ann Marie let her own curiosity take over at the unusual arm. He felt his heart flutter slightly when she touched his arm, not sure if it was because she had actually touched him or because she seemed so enthralled by it. He just watched silently as she glided her narrow fingers over his arm, poking her sharp, black finger nails at his carvings.

"Hold on a second…" Hellboy said, pulling his arm back from her grasp causing her to jump slightly. "How do we even know you're like me?"

Ann Marie cocked a disbelieving brow to the large man that didn't tower over her as much as he did everyone else. He only narrowed his own yellow eyes at her.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"For all we know you're some kind of journalist trying to get a story about me." he said, beginning to bow up to her, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look more intimidating.

Krauss tapped his chin thoughtfully before standing. Though he thought it was unlikely, there was always a small chance that it could happen. Then again, he was also curious to see what she could do.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we should run some tests." he chimed.

"But you watched me pick him up a few minutes ago." she protested.

"Wait, what?" Hellboy asked nervously.

"Still, tests may be needed." Johan finally said with another kind voice.

"What kind of tests?" she asked nervously.

"Well… I'm not sure." he said scratching his glass dome, a useless human habit. "We've never had anything like this happen before. You must understand, until now, we thought Hellboy was the only one of his kind. So maybe we should start with something simple."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Perhaps we will test your strength and endurance against Hellboy's." he told her. She could see Hellboy smiling smugly out of the corner of her eye, laughing to himself like it would be and easy conquest.

"But sir, I work out." she told him.

"That shouldn't affect it too greatly." Krauss told her reassuringly.

"Yeah it may even help you out a little." Hellboy laughed. "What do you bench? Forty, fifty pounds?"

"Enough to throw you over my shoulder you…. gorilla." she snapped in an irritated tone.

Hellboy said nothing in response, just adjusted his jacket as he tended to do when flustered. Krauss laughed to himself before leading them out of his office and speaking further with Ann Marie about possible employment with the Bureau. One was good, two is better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Few Days Later:

"Again!"

Meyers' voice echoed in the training room.

As commanded, Hellboy and Ann Marie raced at each other, beginning to spar again. With every swing of his great fist, she would dodge or block. They're moves were matched though there was no debating how much more nimble and graceful she was, bending and twisting around his onslaught of furious hits. She was like a ninja or something. But then again, Hellboy didn't realize how slow he actually threw his fist around. It gave any person with decent reflexes plenty of time to move.

The next thing on the list, was to lift some weights. Hellboy started with his usual three hundred pounds, lifting them with no problem. Then it was Ann Marie's turn. Not wanting to appear weak, she put three-hundred and fifty pounds on her bar, doing the same amount of repetitions as Hellboy with no problem. Not on to be out done, Hellboy added to his weight, five hundred this time. As the amount of weight grew and grew, they had become more unrelenting in their attempt to beat the other. Finally, the contest between them ended abruptly, not when someone had tapped out but when the bar holding the mass amounts of weight snapped.

"This is pointless." Ann Marie finally said.

"I agree." Meyers smiled, enjoying the show but getting a bit tired of how long it was taking.

"Well, I still don't believe it." Hellboy declared, standing from the bench he was laying on.

"Look here you big monkey," she snapped getting into his face, poking him in the chest repeatedly as she spoke. "I'm sorry you're not the only freak around here, and I'm sorry if I came in here and messed up your whole thing but don't you dare begin to make me feel like I have to prove myself to you any further."

"No need to get all hissy about it." Hellboy said with an exaggerated sigh. "Jeeze… I'm just trying to make sure you're real."

"What, do you think this washes off?" she asked, rubbing a cloth over her skin. "Do you think these come off?" she asked pulling at her horns and moving her tail.

He had obviously struck a chord with her and was a bit surprised it had taken this long to piss her off. Apparently she didn't like random jabs, snide comments, or his mocking her under his breath. So, having become fed up with the situation, Ann Marie turned to leave, pausing when she noticed Krauss had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry sir, but I would rather take my chances out there with the real freaks then have to sit here with him." she sighed. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned and left the room completely. Professor Krauss said nothing and only gave him a look he knew all to well. Or at least he thought he was. It was so hard to tell through the suit but the look Meyers donned was definitely one he had seen most of his life.

"Fine!" Hellboy bellowed, throwing his arms up in the air before storming out.

!Q!Q!Q

Hellboy went down the halls towards the room Krauss had given the fraud demon, mouthing his mocks under his breath as he went. He was flustered, annoyed and childish to boot, all traits that it was unlikely would change anytime soon.

Finally turning the corner, Hellboy saw Ann Marie throwing clothes into her duffle bag, the few she actually owned. He sighed, feeling a bit bad at the sight.

"So… where you heading?" he finally asked, leaning against her door jamb.

"What do you care?" she snapped, still moving angrily. "I'll just find some where else to go. It's obvious I'm not welcome here."

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry…"

It sounded like he forced the words out.

"Wow." she said sarcastically, turning in time to see his face contort as he spoke. "Hurt yourself on that one?"

"Huh?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"You don't apologize much do you?" she asked, returning to her work.

"Look, I didn't know what to think. I mean… It's not like there's a lot of me running around. So when one pops up…"

"A. I'm not one of you." she said turning and walking up to him, pointing her clawed finger in his face. "And B. If you were such an asshole, then maybe it wouldn't have mattered."

"Yeah I get it." he said backing up slightly. "Do you think you could get out of my face?"

"What ever." she huffed under her breath.

Before he could protest again, she had zipped her bag and head to the door, but he stepped into her path.

"Move." she growled.

"No."

"Move or I'll move you."

"I'd like to see you try." he laughed.

She didn't think it was as funny as he did. He watched as the demon, barely bigger then a human woman, punched him in the gut. He couldn't help but kneel over in pain. It was one thing to be hit by a human, but quite another to be hit by some one that had almost the same amount of strength as him. Maybe she was real.

Unable to stop her as he gasped for breath, the annoyed she-demon walked passed him and towards the exit. Ann Marie walked down the hallway towards the elevator that brought everyone in and out of the underground shelter, but was abruptly stopped by Liz.

"Where you headin.?" she asked kindly.

"What is it with you people here?" she asked, turning to face the girl, a good head shorter then her. "Can't I just leave?"

"Ah, Red pissed you off didn't he?"

"That obvious?" she sighed, calming down slightly.

"Look, it's how he is. I know from experience."

"You mean you two…"

"Yeah. And then some. But… I just got tired of it."

"Like I am, so I'm leaving."

"Aw come on, just stay."

"Why?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have another girl around here." she laughed. "And I can tell you really don't want to go."

"I kind of like it here I guess, but I've spent the last few days trying to convince the big red idiot that I was real."

"Well then, maybe we should go and have some fun." Liz said with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Well, if you want, we can go out and go for a walk or something? There's a fair down town."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I kind of stand out in a crowd."

"Yeah, but you look like a human chick, so I bet I could put make up on you and you couldn't tell the difference."

"Horns." she said flatly.

"Pull your hair back."

"Eyes."

"People wear colored contacts all the time. You're not getting out of this." she smiled.

Ann Marie relinquished and they two of them dropped her bag off before walking down the hall to Liz's room. By now, Hellboy had sulked away to his room and decided to avoid every one, a bit crestfallen that she had gotten passed him so easily.

"So…" Ann Marie began as Liz caked on a large amount of foundation. "How do you deal with him? I mean, you work with him, not to mention you dated him. You've got to be an expert right?"

"Eh. I just ignored him. He's like a big kid. He can't stand it." she laughed.

She nodded her understanding but was getting anxious sitting still for as long as she had.

"How much longer do I have to sit here?"

"Not long. I just have to put some powder on you. Maybe some eyeliner."

Ann Marie cringed as Liz swept powder all over her face before she drew thin lines of black eyeliner along her lids.

"There. You're all done." she declared happily. "Here."

Liz handed the very apprehensive demon a mirror. She was terrified to see what she looked like, most likely a pink mess.

As she turned the mirror around to have a look, Ann Marie let out a scream before throwing the mirror. Liz couldn't fight back a laugh. She had spread the make up over Ann Marie's face, ears and her neck, just like a lot of Geisha's did to stay white all over. There was no red, not a single inch of her previous skin color visible anywhere and anyone that cared to look wouldn't know the difference. Ann Marie was shocked. With her bangs clipped back over her short horns and every inch of visible red skin covered with a flesh toned make-up, she looked human. For the first time in her life, Ann Marie looked human.

Her scream however, had alerted Meyers who came running down the hall, bursting through the door.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"She was a little surprised." Liz laughed.

"Who is that?"

"Ann Marie." she said.

When she turned to look at him, Meyers couldn't help but let out a scream, similar to Ann Marie's, Liz, on the other hand, was hysterically laughing.

"You look… good." he finally said.

"Oh my God…"

She was still completely shocked. Liz was starting to feel bad, unsure if Ann Marie liked it or not.

"I can take it off if you want. It washes off."

"No it's not that. It's just… I've been looking at a red face for forty years so it's a bit surprising."

"So… does that mean you like it?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Good. Then let's go." Liz said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a bit short but it seemed as good a place as any to stop at the moment. Let me know.**

Chapter 4

Hours later, the two women returned to the bureau. Liz was still munching on a large cookie, while Ann Marie had a bottle of water and a large sucker. Hellboy, however, had been pacing through the hallways, waiting for them to return. His ears perked up once he had finally heard them laughing. So in a huff, he stormed down the hallway.

Coming around the corner, Hellboy nearly ran Ann Marie over before stopping. Looking down at her, his eyes widened.

"Here it comes." Liz muttered.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "I knew you were a fake! Who do you work for?"

"Oh shut up Red." Liz said rolling her eyes. "It's make up."

"Yeah right. I can tell the difference. She was faking."

Ann Marie said nothing only poured a little of her water onto her sleeve and wiping an area clean of make up on her forehead.

"You see it's not…" Hellboy said before quickly silencing himself.

"You see." Liz said, "Make up."

"Oh… well… I knew that."

Both women rolled their eyes before leaving him in the room.

!Q!Q!Q!Q!

Days at the BPRD went by as they usually had and no one really noticed the new comer aside from the fact, she had the same appetite as Hellboy, and the two of them could be heard fighting through the hallways at all hours of the day and night. Basically, if they were supposed to speak or even caught a glimpse of the other, a fight was coming and coming fast.

Hellboy still had no idea how to deal with something like her. It was strange to walk through the department and see a female version of himself walking around.

Ann Marie on the other hand was having a wonderful time. She and Liz had become good friends since they were the only two female agents in their little group. She and Meyers would talk about weapons and things of that nature while she and Abe would have intellectual discussions or play chess for hours. Even Krauss was warming up to her and had begun teaching her about the occult. The only one however, that didn't like her being around, was Hellboy.

He was becoming increasingly childlike and Ann Marie found herself ignoring him more often then she thought she would. Liz was right, it did bother him.

"I don't get it Abe." he said to his aquatic friend who rolled his eyes as best he could while swimming in his tank. "Why does everyone like her so much? She's pushy…"

"Assertive."

"She's stuck up."

"Confident."

"Rude."

"Opinionated."

"Will you stop doing that?"

"I'm sorry Red but, you're the only one with a problem. You're just trying to find something wrong with her."

"Why would I do that?" he asked skeptically.

"So you have something to complain about." he replied simply. "Or perhaps it's because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of her?" he protested.

"You're not the only red one around here anymore."

"That's ridiculous." he scoffed, laughing uncomfortably before getting up to leave. "Me jealous… don't make me laugh.'

But as Hellboy left the room, he thought more about it. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he was making things up now that he wasn't the special one anymore. On his way back to his room, he couldn't make the ridiculous notion of being jealous of the woman. It kept forcing its way back into his mind and he didn't like it.

By the time he made it back to his room, the thought hadn't subsided. So he paced in his room before a knock emanated from his door, stirring him from his deep thoughts. It was only Meyers with his food.

"Hey Meyers,"

"Yeah?" he asked, taking pans of grilled cheese sandwiches from the cart and placing them on Hellboy's desk.

"Never mind…"

"No, what do you need Red?" he asked, looking up at the demon.

"Do you like… Ann Marie?"

"Yeah, she's pretty nice. Likes knives a lot." he laughed.

"I mean…do you think… I would get along with her?"

Meyers could hear the apprehensive tone in the man's voice and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"What's this really about?"

"Nothing. It was just something Abe said."

"Ah. Well, I think the two of you have a lot in common and you'd find that out if you'd just talk to her for once."

"Hey I talk to her." he declared.

"No, you two yell at each other cause you ended up doing something stupid."

"Do not…" he protested. He was starting to sound like a child again.

"Look, she's in the gym right now. Just go talk to her. Plus she might be nicer now anyway." he replied, placing the last platter of food on the desk before heading towards the door with the cart.

"Why's that?" Hellboy asked, hoping he would answer before leaving.

"Well, her birthday's coming up." he replied, smiling before leaving.

_That's perfect. I could do something or at least tell her happy birthday. She wouldn't be expecting that! That'll get her._ he thought to himself.

!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hellboy found himself running down the hallways, pushing people out of the way, as he went to the gym. As he rounded yet another corner, he suddenly stopped and pondered why he had run in the first place. Confused, he pushed open the door and saw Ann Marie running, her back to him and ear plugs in her ears leading to an I-pod strapped to her arm.

He made a move to say something to her but decided against it. Instead, he stayed in the back ground and watched her run. He laughed to himself as he noticed her tail twitch to the music she was listening to. Not above liking the view, he moved to lean against the wall but slipped and fell to the ground with another thud.

The vibrations from his fall were enough to shift the treadmill and force Ann Marie off her feet. She didn't manage to regain her balance and instead fell, rolling off the treadmill quickly. She would have hit the wall if Hellboy hadn't jumped up to catch her.

He scooped her up, cradling her like she weighed nothing. Ann Marie sat there for a moment, trying to make sense of what exactly had just happened before realizing where she was. She knew she'd be blushing crimson if she wasn't already the shade.

"Thanks." she muttered softly.

Hellboy was so surprised she wasn't yelling at him that he had all but forgotten how to speak. Instead he still cradled her, his mouth hanging a bit slack.

"Um… you can put me down now." she laughed.

Suddenly well aware of what he as doing, Hellboy nearly fumbled her, almost letting her fall when coming too. That would have started another fight for sure,

"Sorry." he mumbled, setting her on the ground.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Uh… Meyers told me where you were."

"Okay…" she exaggerated with a smile. "That didn't answer my question."

In truth, he didn't know why he came down here. He just suddenly felt compelled to see her.

"Uh, I wanted to ask what you wanted for your birthday."

"How'd you find out about that?" she asked eying him.

"Meyers…"

"Ah." she noticed him becoming nervous. "Are you telling me you want to get me a present?"

"Maybe… How old are you going to be?"

"Forty nine."

"Oh my God you're old." he laughed, quickly realizing what he said.

"I'm old? You're the one in his sixties."

"Yeah but it's okay for a man to be old."

"But it's not for me?"

"Right."

Before Hellboy could stop himself, the arrogant Jack-ass was coming through again.

"I mean, how many old chicks do you see running around now a days with younger men?"

"I can't believe you." she said, "You arrogant ass!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. That's just how it is."

She couldn't take it anymore. He had finally irritated her enough to the point she didn't want to be near him, maybe not ever again.

"Looky here kiddo, I think it's just best that the two of us don't speak anymore."

Her voice was calm and collected. Honestly it frightened him. He much preferred her yelling. At least then, he knew how she felt. When she was like this, it was a complete mystery.

"Stop staring at me…"

She had locked eyes with him and it was making him uncomfortable. Without being able to quit while he was ahead, Hellboy opened his damn mouth again.

"Don't flatter yourself." he scoffed.

He cringed internally, seeing her eyes go wide in disbelief and anger. She was going to blow. She was going to explode and probably him again. But it never came. Instead, she walked around him and left.

_Damn it…_he thought.

!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How long since she's talked to you?" Liz laughed as they got ready to go on a case.

"Two weeks…" he grumbled.

"Wow…" Liz couldn't help but keep smiling as she put her bullet proof vest on. "She really knows how to hold a grudge doesn't she?"

"It's not funny."

Liz only laughed, unable to keep herself from doing so as the truck was loaded, the group nearing their departure. Within a few minutes, Hellboy saw Meyers come into the room, talking and laughing with Ann Marie. He felt his spine tighten as she got closer.

"Hey Meyers." he called in a fake, happy voice. "Ann Marie…"

She looked at him when she heard the distain in his voice as he uttered her name.

He received nothing but a venomous stare in response. She didn't say anything to him, not one single word, as she walked by and into the back of the garbage truck.

"Great…" he muttered.

The five of them piled into the back of the garbage truck and waited until they finally set off with a great lurch. Hellboy sat in relative silence, only speaking when spoken to, but glaring at _her._

Ann Marie on the other hand hardly seemed to notice he was there at all and went on her way having a silent conversation with Abe, laughing periodically when they touched hands. His eyes briefly glanced around seeing Liz reading a book while Meyers cleaned his gun. Apparently he had become a little more of a hard ass since he was forced to live in the Arctic.

He couldn't help but become increasingly irritated. The silence between everyone and the occasional laughter was becoming worse.

"Enough!"

The sound bellowed through the small container. Hellboy was shocked by the outburst, about to tell off whoever had yelled that loud before he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Liz asked wide eyed.

His own eyes widened when he realized it was his own voice still ringing in his ears.

"I… was thinking about something."

"Uh-huh…" Abe said skeptically.

"What have I told you about that psychic stuff with me?" he asked turning to his blue friend.

"I don't even have to try with you anymore. It's always so obvious."

Ann Marie and Liz giggled before receiving a piercing stare from the red giant.

Finally, their transport came to a halt, and they were ushered out.

Ann Marie was the closest to the door, so the first to see the outside world. But instead of being met with the darkened woods they were suppose to be watching, she was nearly blinded with a multitude of blinking flashes.

"Oh God, not this again…" Liz muttered before pushing pass the now frozen female demon and then the crowd.

Hellboy smiled widely and waved, posing for the pictures, while Meyers grabbed Ann Marie and tried to help push her pass the people.

When they were safely behind the barricade set up by the bureau, Ann Marie found her voice.

"What was all that?" she muttered.

"The vulture press." Liz replied retrieving her gun.

"I thought you guys were a _secret_ society."

"We were." Meyers began before pointing towards Red. "Until _that_ one apparently decided it would be a good idea to be shot out a window right into the waiting camera men's arms."

"Hey! It's her fault she shot me out of the window in the first place." he replied pointing to Liz.

"I told you to move!"

"We all know it wouldn't have mattered either way." Abe said absentmindedly as he read a book about the demon they were supposedly after.

"I still maintain it wasn't my fault." he sulked.

Ann Marie was still unsure of what had happened and decided to keep her mouth closed as they began surveying the forest. She hated the limelight, people staring, whispering, she hated most people period. They hated her for nothing more than being red. It was ridiculous and made her life a living hell so she gladly avoided all the _normal_ people in the world.

The five of them paced for hours before finally coming up empty handed. Hellboy couldn't help but sulk on the way back to the truck. He really wanted to shoot something. The others were slightly relieved while Ann Marie only bit her thumb nail, a nervous habit she did when she was thinking. Once again, the five of them sat in the back of the large dump truck and made their ways back home. But once they got there, something that had been burning inside Ann Marie's brain finally had to come out.

Seeing Hellboy walking off with his gun belt slung over his shoulder, she took chase, jogging up behind him before assuming his pace. She walked beside him in silence for a moment, Hellboy looking at her out of the corner of his eye periodically and growing increasingly uncomfortable before she opened her mouth.

"Why do you do that?" she finally asked in a kind voice.

The group of four looked from one another before noticing she was talking to Hellboy. They had all been walking in a relatively close circle and couldn't hide their shock that she seemed to be speaking to him of all people.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not trying to seem as excited as he was that she was speaking to him again.

"Pose in front of the cameras and stuff. Why do you want every one to know who you are?"

"I don't." he said uncomfortably as he set off towards his own room.

"You're lying." she replied following him.

"Go away."

"First you get mad that I _don't _talk to you. Then you get mad at me for _talking _to you. What is your problem?"

"You are." he said simply as he pushed his massive door open and plopped down on his bed.

Ann Marie rolled her eyes as he grabbed the remote and began flipping to all of the news channels, a blatantly obvious sign he was done talking and it was his turn to play the ignoring game.

Ann Marie went to open her mouth again to try and say something to him, but was quickly silenced when he turned the volume up. Glaring at the man on the bed, she fought the urge to throw something and elected instead to leave before something force her to stop.

"_So, tonight we had another confirmed sighting of Hellboy." _the announcer said.

Hellboy smiled, obviously happy with himself while Ann Marie blatantly rolled her eyes. This was pathetic.

"_And did you hear about this John?" _a female voice asked. "_Apparently there's a female 'Hellboy'_."

"What?" Ann Marie shrieked, quickly walking to the screens to get a better look.

Sure enough, the news anchors had a split screen photo of her and Hellboy displayed as they exited the truck no more than a few hours ago.

"Oh my God…" she muttered horrified through her hands. She hadn't even realized they had made their way up to cover her mouth.

"_I can't believe it." _the anchor continued. _"I didn't know there was one until a few months ago. Now there's two!"_

"_I wonder how many there will be in a few months longer John?" _the woman replied with that fake laugh all new casters seemed to use.

On another screen was some type of talk show had a still photo of her completely frozen in the top corner, most likely taken when she was caught by surprised exiting the truck.

"_I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't mind seeing more of her walking around." _the host joked_, "I'm telling ya, I don't even care about the tail!"_

"Oh my God… How did they get those pictures so fast?"

Hellboy didn't answer again. He was becoming increasingly irritated that Ann Marie seemed to be dominating _his_ press.

"Everything's got to be about you doesn't it?" he said, turning his frustration on her.

"What?"

"You just have to have everyone love you don't you? Be everyone's favorite."

"Are you kidding me? I came here to hide! I don't want to be anyone's favorite."

"Could a fooled me." he snapped back.

"Look, if you weren't such an arrogant ass, this wouldn't have happened." she bellowed.

"What ever." he scoffed, "Just go away."

"You know what?" she said in a quiet voice. "I'm tired of this."

She started leaving before turning back to him.

"You can spend all your time trying to make people like you, trying to fit in, but in the end, the people closest to you are the only ones that matter." With that, she was gone.

Hellboy sat on his bed, starring at the now muted television screens, thinking about what she had said. He didn't like it when people made him think. Growling to himself, he turned off the televisions that were talking about her, nearly all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, Hellboy still lay awake thinking about what she had said. He didn't understand why what she had said refused to leave his mind. Finally, he thought it time to go and see her, if anything, to get this straightened out.

He lumbered through the halls, asking anyone he came to where she may be after finding her room empty. This was beginning to get tedious, so instead, he thought it time to visit the psychic. Abe seemed to have a such a _connection_ with her anyway.

Hellboy burst through the door to his late father's office, finding Abe reading his usual four books and Meyers sitting in the corner, waiting to turn the pages.

"Hey Meyers, you think you can give me and blue a sec?"

"Yeah. No problem Red." he said getting up. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Hellboy waited until Meyers had closed the door before turning to his aquatic friend.

"Hey Abe… can you do me a… favor?"

It was clear Hellboy was nervous, even to some one who wasn't as sensitive as Abe.

"I can do my best." he said in a cool voice, coming closer to the glass.

"Do you think you could find… some one for me?"

"Of course. Anyone in particular?" he asked, smiling from already knowing the answer.

Hellboy just starred at him for a second with a 'please don't make me say it' look. Abe smiled wider before placing his hands on the glass and closing his eyes.

"She's… no longer in the building." he finally told Hellboy, releasing the glass with a familiar pop.

"Great…"

"I think I saw her go to the roof." Meyers said chiming in.

He turned, realizing Meyers hadn't even bothered to leave the room in the first place but didn't much care.

"Thanks boy scout." Hellboy replied before quickly leaving the room.

Meyers and Abe just grinned to one another before going about their evening.

Trying to remain composed, Hellboy walked up the final staircase leading to the door. His hand reached for the knob and turned it slowly, keeping it from squeaking. Sneaking wasn't something he was good at but he wanted to give it a try for once.

He had never been to the roof before. In all the years he had been here, he had never felt the need to go up there, although, it seemed quite peaceful. He soon found himself walking around, looking between air-conditioning units and all around to find her, admiring the views of the city, the sounds.

Still searching, he found himself surprised to actually find her, thinking for some reason she had disappeared. He walked along some duct work, rounding the actual unit to find her standing on the ledge of the roof, her arms crossed over her chest with her back to him watching the concert in the distant park.

Her hair was down for once, blowing lightly in the breeze, and she was wearing a dress. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was beautiful in it's simplicity. It was a thin strapped dress that came just to the knees, shoes to match. From behind, she looked human. Although, the tail flicking around from under the hem and the red legs, no matter how nice, were a dead give away.

"What do you want?"

Her voice startled him slightly.

"Uh… I…I was thinking about what you said." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked turning to face him.

His throat suddenly went dry when she turned. This was the first time he had ever seen her in anything this feminine. It was one thing seeing it from behind, quite another seeing it from the front.

He suddenly remembered she had asked him a question when he noticed her eyebrow raised and the expecting stare on her face.

"I was thinking…about what you said." he finally said.

"And?" she asked before returning her attention to the music.

"Why are you all dressed up? And up here by yourself?" he asked, turning the attention from him to her. "And on the roof?"

"It's my birthday." she replied simply.

"Then why are you up here alone?" he asked, advancing.

"It's not like I have any family."

Hellboy nodded his head. He knew basically what she meant, even though he had his dad.

"Did you come to apologize?"

"For what?"

"For what? Are you serious?" she asked turning, suddenly confronted with the large demon. She hadn't realized he had moved up right behind her, her voice dropping suddenly. "You constantly insult me rather than be decent."

"That's just how I am."

"That's what I don't understand."

"What?"

Somehow, she managed to break away from his yellow eyes and turn her attention back to the people in the distance, blissfully unaware that two demons from the fiery pits of hell were watching them. The thought made her smile internally.

"You claim you want everyone to love you and accept you. And yet… you push people who do want to be close to you, away."

"What can I say? I'm a complicated guy." he replied arrogantly.

"No, it's not that. It's just plain stupid."

He shot her a questioning look as a smile graced her face.

"I don't think I've made you do that before." he teased lightly. "Come on."

She looked at him for a moment before he ushered her a way from the ledge. She still stared at him unsurely as he placed his left hand around her waist while grasping her hand in his stone fist.

"Really?' she asked skeptically.

"What? You saying you can't dance?" he smiled.

She smiled at him with a raised eyebrow. When she received her slightly reassuring look, he swung her out before pulling her back in.

The look on her face was enough to make Hellboy laugh. He actually laughed. It was actually slightly unnerving for Ann Marie. With that, the two of the proceeded to dance, albeit badly, laughing like children until the music finally came to a halt. At the last beat of the music however, Hellboy had dipped her low, holding her tightly.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Red remembered himself. As the sweetness of the situation faded and he was suddenly presented with the realization that he was holding Ann Marie so close, he panicked and dropped her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hitting the ground hard.

"I didn't mean to." he replied, making no effort to pick her up.

As she slowly managed to stand, the two of them began to notice screaming in the background. Quickly, they ran to the edge of the roof in the direction of the park. When they peered down, they saw people running from something.

"Oh no…" Ann Marie muttered. "I think it's a troll."

Hellboy looked closer and finally, through the trees, saw a large troll throwing tables and people into the air.

"Come on. Let's go." she said, jumping onto the ledge.

"Let me just get the Samaritan." he replied, turning to get his large gun.

"Pussy."

He turned and saw her smiling before jumping down six stories to the ground. Not one to be shown up, Hellboy ran up and jumped off the roof, landing only a few feet from her. The two of them quickly bounded off, jumping over the fence and running towards the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Red charged after the young woman, marveling at how easily she seemed to run in the high, black heels she was wearing. And not one to be outdone, he did his best to keep up with her. Although, he had to admit, he liked the view from behind her.

Soon, the two of them made their way to the center of the park. He watched as the young woman lunged for the beast, narrowly missing the massive creature's fist. Red grabbed a chunk of concrete that once resembled the stand to a picnic table and launched it at the monster, cringing when it made contact with a loud crash.

The beast turned and aimed its hatred and rage on the large red demon. Hellboy felt a bolt of fear at the sight of the troll. The great monster raced towards him, the club in his hand held high, Red certain it was once a tree. Its ferocious growls echoed through the park as he neared them. With a swing of his club, Red felt his ribs crack as he was sent flying far from them.

"Red!" Ann Marie yelled.

He dizzily stood up, shaking the headache away as he noticed Ann Marie running towards him before being knocked away by the creature. He watched, his mouth dry as he saw her hit a tree, taking it with her as she fell.

He saw her, lying still in a heap, her broken form motionless. Filled with rage, Red charged the sewer troll. His large stone fist came up, connecting with the troll's wide jaw. Teeth flew from the beast's mouth before he landed hard on the ground. His arms felt heavy as he pounded the monster in the face, its body long since hiving gone still but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop until he felt ground when he fallowed through with a hit. Slowly, covered in pieces of the creature, he pushed himself up.

Hellboy stood over the fictional character, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breath. He was angry, and part of him forgot the young woman that still hadn't moved since she fell. Quickly coming too, he ran to her side and found her lying unconscious on the ground. Her back was to him and he felt sickened at the thought there might be something wrong.

"Ann Marie…" he muttered quietly as he rolled her onto her back.

His heart sank at the sight of her. Her bright red skin was peppered with deep red blood. Her full, black painted lips were split and her body remained motionless. He was petrified at the thought that she might not pull through. It was a lingering thought, one that refused to leave despite him knowing they had some of the best medical instruments in the world.

"Wake up…" he whispered in a gentle voice, surprising himself at the sound. "Wake up please."

Still, she remained motionless. Thinking there was nothing more he could do and hoping there was still a chance to save her, he delicately picked her up into his arms and headed towards the BPRD.

The large man made his way to the gate, surprising the man at the intercom. They quickly ushered him in to avoid anyone from seeing their department and hurried him into the infirmary at the sight of the broken and bruised young woman in his arms.

"What happened agent Hellboy?" Krauss asked as he made his way into the room.

Abe had already gone to work on repairing her when their boss came in. Red did nothing, said nothing, and only shook his head. He didn't feel like talking about it. However, Abe was more then capable of finding out what had happened through his contact with her.

"A troll had begun destroying the outdoor concert in the park. The two of them went to intercept and it appears Miss Ann Marie was injured in her attempt to capture the creature." Abe replied, ignoring the seething look from Hellboy.

"Is this true?"

Hellboy only nodded.

"Where were you to see this?"

"The roof." He answered quietly.

"What on earth were you doing on the roof?" Abe asked in genuine surprise.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered, staring at the young woman being cleaned up.

His eyes locked to her as Abe began to wipe away the blood revealing cuts from being wrapped around a tree and having in leave behind a few decent sized splinters, the wounds on her lips and so forth. It didn't matter that she was red, there were still bruises and it was still gut wrenching to see.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"From what I gather, the hit knock her completely unconscious. She may have a concussion, I'm not sure. I'm trying to get her cleaned up for a better look at her injuries."

Hellboy ignored the nagging feeling in his gut to grab her and console her and instead turned to leave. As he lumbered through the doors, he ignored the young woman approaching him and continued to walk away to his room.

"Red is…" was all Liz could mutter before the demon walked passed her and down the hall.

She felt bad for the man. His head was hung low as he walked away and she knew he was mourning what ever was in the infirmary. She dreaded going in there and she couldn't help it. Slowly, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what ever might be inside, and walked through the door.

When she walked through the doors, she saw the young female demon sleeping peacefully on the table in the center of the room, her wounds on her arms were already patched, and Abe finishing the IV connections.

"What's wrong with her?"

He sighed a bit, something uncharacteristic of Abe but she knew it meant the situation must have been a shock. It wouldn't have been hard for him to find out what was wrong if he just let his scaly hand linger on her skin for a moment.

"She was thrown into a tree and suffered severe lacerations to her arms, a few to her legs and a concussion." Abe replied simply. "I'm going to run a few tests, but for now she has to remain medically sedated."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to have an underlining injury that I haven't found. It could make her condition worse."

The young woman nodded her understanding and left the room once more.

~!~~

Hellboy was pacing in his room, thinking about Ann Marie. He couldn't help but feel completely responsible for the entire situation, like it was entirely his fault. He knew she leapt over the side of the building on her own. He knew she was more then capable of handling herself, and he knew what had happened was an accident and could have happened to anyone, but he couldn't shake the feeling it was his fault.

The cats had hidden underneath his bed, fearing the anger radiating from him, with good reason. Within moments, the large beast of a man grabbed one of the TV's near him and threw it effortlessly through the air, watching as it crashed into the wall and shattered completely. He felt a little better at the televisions destruction, but it did little to ebb his guilt.

A light knock came from his doorway. He turned to find Liz standing there with a gallon sized jug of a steaming liquid, a smaller mug of the same substance in her other hand. She smiled sweetly and entered despite his turned back.

"I brought you some cocoa." She said quietly. "I know it always used to make you feel whenever we got into a fight or something." She said setting it down on a table, giggling slightly. "I think you drank almost a bathtub full when your dad…"

Her voice trailed off at the mention of the professor. She knew bringing up something like that may not be the best idea, but it was slightly relevant. She pushed it from her mind and smiled to him once more as she walked to his side, letting her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Why does it bother you so much?" she asked quietly.

"Cause I was there and I didn't do anything about it."

"You can't beat yourself up about this Red." She told him kindly. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah. I know." He replied solemnly.

She didn't really know what else to say to him about it. She wasn't very good at anything like this. And to be completely honest, she didn't like being the one to have to console him about another woman anyway. She still loved him, how could she not? Red was the only 'man' she had ever known and the two of them had a past. Then again, she knew how he must feel seeing one of his own kind. Liz knew parts of him were confused and sad about the entire thing.

Liz smiled to herself and patted his shoulder before turning to leave. Within seconds, he felt the large man grab her, swing her around and hug her tightly. The young woman was taken aback for a second, her hands still out to the side before she calmed herself and gripped him tight. He just wanted to hug someone and she was more then happy being that person.

She smiled once more, her face leaning against his shoulder as he held onto her. What most people forgot about Hellboy was the fact that he was mostly a large child. That was the main reason he bumped heads with so many people. They just didn't know how to deal with a large kid that towered over them by at least a head, had a tail, horns, red skin, and a stone fist.

"It's alright Red." She muttered quietly.

"Not really." He whispered back before letting go of her and turning his back.

It was a blatant hint that she was more then capable of taking. So with a final good bye, she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A day had gone by and the young woman was still asleep. Her injuries weren't too severe, but Abe thought it best to keep her in the medical coma she was in, in order to keep the small amount of cerebral bleeding to a minimum. He expected her to make a full recovery, but there was something about seeing someone in this kind of situation that just made you realize how fragile people were, even demons like him.

So there he sat, yet again, at the edge of her bed, staring at her. He couldn't hear anything else, none of the people walking in the halls, nothing, only the sound of her heart monitor beeping in the background. It was then, however, he noticed her twitching in her sleep.

Her forehead furrowed, her breath became labored, and she was making some kind of sound. She sounded weak, helpless, like she was fighting off some kind of monster. He stood from his seat and watched her closely, moving to her side to get a better look.

She began to thrash in her bed, screaming to escape an unseen force. His own brow furrowed at the sight, unable to help her from what ever was attacking her. He couldn't help himself. The large demon reached out and touched her shoulders, trying to wake her from her sleep, but before his great stone finger touched her Ann Marie shot out of bed. The sudden movement forced Red back a step, and what he saw frightened him more then her outburst.

Ann Marie's golden eyes were no more then a glowing, orange light, no pupil, only color. Her body went rigid as her hair danced around her in an invisible wind. He couldn't take his eyes off of the haunting sight. She stayed silent, blank even as she looked around, lightly taking the IV's and other bits of equipment attached before standing and walking out the door as though he wasn't even there.

"Ann Ma…"

Before the words had fully escaped his lips, her head jerked to his direction, her hallow, fiery eyes staring at him.

"My name is Glasya-Labolas." An echoing voice replied. If he hadn't seen her lips move, he never would have assumed it had been her that spoke.

"Glasya-Labolas?" he repeated.

The unknown being nodded and without a word, began its trek to somewhere unknown in the building.

"Wait." He called, having come to his senses before she had reached the door. "Where's Ann Marie?"

"Gone." The hallow voice replied. "She is no longer useful. She has served her purpose."

Hellboy felt cold sweep through his body, the god awful voice bringing out the emotion whether he wanted it to or not. Steeling himself, he walked quickly to the woman's side, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Well, that was what he had planned on doing. What actually happened was completely different.

When Red had touched her shoulder and readied to turn her around, her hand came up and lightly laced itself around his wrist. He froze for a moment, hoping that she had woken up only to have her jerk her hand suddenly. She twisted his wrist at a painful angle, forcing him to let out a muffled yell before bringing him, forcefully, to his knees. She turned on him, still holding his arm, her hair still waving around her body like there was a fan strategically placed somewhere out of sight and her eyes still glowing like the sun.

"Do not touch me Anan-un-Raman." she replied in the chilling voice that seemed to resonate through your very soul. "You have failed you father for the last time."

He narrowed his eyes confused to her as she released his arm. Ann Marie had turned to leave when the area around them was suddenly filled with agents. Apparently, her freak out in the medical bay had set off alarms, alarms that had brought nearly every BPRD employee after her. They had thought it was Red going insane again and they would have to try and rally him but what they found was not something they had expected.

"Jesus…" Meyers gasped, sliding to a halt with Liz beside him.

Ann Marie only looked around the room at the frightened faces staring back at her, some bearing arms others unsure of whether or not they should even draw on her. The two humans that had once called her friend were watching her with the same shock Hellboy had displayed in the bay, as lost as he was by her transformation.

"Ann Marie?" Liz asked softly.

The she-demon cocked a brow to the human woman, her expression blank.

"You will not stand between me and my duties." she finally said. "Stand aside."

Meyers didn't want to do it but seeing the way she was acting, he didn't want to risk her hurting someone or even killing them until they knew how to help her. He knew instantly that this thing wasn't their friend, therefore unpredictable.

"Ann Marie, maybe you should go back to the Med Wing." he suggested calmly, slowly taking his gun into his hand.

The 'creature' noticed the action and laughed. The sound that escaped her beautiful lips was a haunting, gut turning and bone chilling laugh that echoed through the halls. A few men couldn't fight back the cringe induced, swearing that their hair might go white just from the sound. They shook the sensation away no matter how hard it tried to linger long after she had stopped.

"Humans and their guns," she sighed. "Pathetic."

Ann Marie brought her hand up and with a flick of her wrist sent every weapon flying towards her, sliding to stop at her feet whether they had been held or were still in their holsters. A few of the least brave of the men began to let their knees shake as she looked back at the group, her face blank once again.

"Now move." she growled, somehow the sound not as terrifying as her laugh.

They made no move to do anything and her irritation grew. Scowling, a notion that worried them, Ann Marie swung her hand again, splitting the group into two. They sailed into the walls hard, landing with a series of groans and thuds, giving her a way to walk. And she did, with silent footfalls, the young woman made her way towards the platform to the surface, something they couldn't let this thing do.

Meyers was the first to move, unsure of really what his other options were. The man lunged for the alarm, setting the entire facility into lockdown and keeping anything from getting in or out. He rushed for his gun as the sirens blared, the sound of locks and doors bolting closed filled the hollow chamber, but it didn't seem to phase Ann Marie in the least.

"Freeze!" Meyers yelled, drawing her attention and giving the others a chance to mobilize.

The demon turned to see Meyers standing behind her, gun aimed with a steady arm. Liz took her spot beside him, her hands igniting though she wasn't wearing a fierce look and Hellboy finishing off the group. He stood beside them, unarmed and wearing the same confused and sad expression Liz wore.

"You're not going anywhere." Meyers said sternly.

"Really?" she asked in a taunting tone. "According to whom?"

The tone in her voice wasn't encouraging. A maniacal smile touched her lips as she shifted her attention skyward once again. Her tail twitched behind her like a cat's would when it was anticipating an attack, something Hellboy had seen on more than one occasion with his own pets. Still brandishing the smile, Ann Marie brought her hands out to her side and held them horizontally to the platform, palms down. Almost immediately, the platform began to rise.

Meyers rushed for the alarm, hitting it repeatedly to try and lock down the rising platform but it couldn't stop. The gears shrieked their protest, sparks erupting from within and shooting towards them as she forced the object towards the surface with nothing more than her mind.

With no options left, John moved back and took a clear aim at the woman. He didn't want to shoot her but he couldn't let that, what ever it was that was walking around in her skin, out into the world. If anything, he needed to distract her long enough to stop what she was doing and bring her back down. Against his better judgment, Meyers took aim at Ann Marie's shoulder.

"No!"

Seeing what he was doing, Hellboy rushed for Meyers, knocking his gun down and causing it to fire into the marble floor. When they looked back up, it was already too late. With whatever magic she was using before, Ann Marie invisibly pried the doors open and was gone.

"Deploy everybody!" Meyers commanded. "Bring her back!" he turned and glared to Hellboy. "By any means necessary."

Hellboy couldn't feel bad for what he had done, defending her, but he knew he shouldn't have. Logically, what Meyers had done would have been right but Hellboy couldn't let the man shoot her, despite knowing he didn't shoot to kill.

"Red, what was that?"

He turned his attention down to see Liz approaching him, the chaos around them of scrambling agents and screeching alarms seemed to fade slightly when he saw her concern.

"I don't know." he answered weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did she say anything? I mean, what happened?"

He looked to the spot she had disappeared again.

"She started having some kind of seizure in the Med Wing," he began. "I was about to wake her up but she suddenly shot up and looked like… _that_. She told me her name."

"Her name?" Liz asked confused.

Hellboy nodded and looked back into her worried face.

"Glasya-Labolas."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hellboy pacing was becoming annoying to everyone in the room. Liz watched him move from one end of Broom's old office to the other, back and forth, back and forth like a pendulum in a clock. Krauss was going through books with Abe's help, trying to find the name and see where they had both heard it before but the demon was throwing his feet down so hard, the books were jumping and making it a bit more difficult. The final straw came when his tail slapped another stack of books.

"Okay seriously, stop." Liz snapped.

The hulking monkey of a demon stopped in his spot, looking around to see all of them staring at him. He fidgeted slightly.

"Well where the hell is Meyers?" he snapped, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Agent Meyers is still out looking for Miss Ann Marie." Krauss replied, going back to his books.

"I think I've found something." Abe finally chimed before his voice fell. "Oh my. This isn't good."

"What?" Hellboy snapped, moving with less grace than he ever possessed.

"_Glasya-Labolas, otherwise known as the captain of man-slaughter and bloodshed, knower of all things past and to come, master of all sciences, controller of men's minds, inciter of homicides and the President of Hell, the Commander of it's thirty-six demon armies."_ Abe finished, losing his enthusiasm the longer he read from the book. "He is a sign of the Apocalypse, the one sent to lead the way for Hell's armies."

"What?" Hellboy asked shocked. "But… I thought I was supposed to be the… oh."

"What is the matter Agent Hellboy?" Krauss asked.

The red man glanced from one to the other before speaking.

"She said I failed my father for the last time. I thought she meant dad but…" he replied slightly nervous. "She called me by name."

"This is not good." Krauss sighed. "It seems as though she has been possessed by the demon."

"But how?" Liz asked. "I mean, nothing out of the ordinary happened other than the troll fight."

Hellboy tensed slightly, hoping that wasn't the reason.

"It's unlikely that had anything to do with it." Abe answered, the demon immediately calming. "Though it may have contributed. Have they finished cleaning the crime scene?"

"Yes Agent Sapien. It has all been brought to your lab." Krauss nodded.

Abe nodded his thanks to the man and went off to find what they had retrieved. Hellboy followed, not certain what else to really do at the moment and grateful for once that whenever something supernatural attacked, the pencil pushing nerds went through every blade of grass to try and find out where it had come from and what brought it here. However, what he hadn't really anticipated, was being shuffled away.

Abe, in kinder terms than the others would have used, told Hellboy to leave, that he would work better alone. Reluctantly, Hellboy agreed to vacate the lab but not the area. He stood outside the glass windows and watched as Abe began to slowly, meticulously, take out every single piece of whatever had been brought to him. The demon had no patience for things like this, wanting answers now, and right now would be better, but he had to let Abe work, whether he wanted to or not.

0o0

An hour or so had passed and Hellboy still remained outside the windows, watching Abe. He had been tapping his feet impatiently for a while, something that abruptly came to a halt when Abe pulled a thin metal chain out of a bag, a pendant barely clinging to the broken metal. The demon walked into the room quickly, snatching it from Abe before the man had a chance to really see it.

"That's Ann Marie's necklace." he muttered, amazing himself that he knew it.

Hellboy hadn't been one for paying attention to the little things often, if ever, but this was something he remembered. Every once and a while, whenever he had pissed her off, he'd see her lightly playing with it in her fingers. Maybe that was why, because he pissed her off so often, that was why he had noticed it.

"Are you certain?" Abe asked, taking the trinket back and using a magnifying glass to stare at the unusual etchings and artwork on the piece. "This is interesting."

"What?"

"This pendant is a magical artifact.' he answered, flipping it over. "It's a powerful ward against evil, anti-possession, just about everything to keep the wearer safe. Hmm… it must have been ripped off of her neck while you were fighting."

"Wait," Hellboy muttered, trying to keep up and figure out what he could. "Are you telling me she _knew_ this could happen?"

"It's possible. One doesn't simply come across something like this."

Red stood for a moment, watching Abe seemingly brood about what this might mean. The aquatic man seemed to have gone into his own world again and it was rarely a good sign when he did.

"I may need to do more research but…"

"But what?" Hellboy all but snapped.

His brilliant blue orbs shifted to his long time friend, his face more blank than normal.

"We don't know anything about her. We don't know why she was summoned here or to what purpose." he answered sadly. "We know your story, not hers."

Hellboy only stared at his compatriot and trusted friend, the weight of the situation pulling down on his shoulders. If they didn't know why she was there or why she had been summoned then the likelihood of finding out where or how to find her was slimmer. And still there was the question on how to stop this, to save her if possible. Hellboy's stomach turned at the thought of her being lost forever in the world, set to carryout whatever horrible plan had been preordained however long ago.

His brow creased as his mind swarmed with thoughts. Unable to voice his concerns and partially not having to with his psychic friend, Hellboy turned, wanting nothing more than to retreat into his room until someone knew something helpful.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meyers had checked in with the rest of the troops for the third time and none had seen Ann Marie. She had vanished, gone to them all. Not even the security cameras had caught which direction she had gone, all of them flickering from some kind of interference before going to nothing but snow. He cursed Hellboy under his breath for being so stupid but understood.

"Alright," he sighed into his comm. "Regroup back at the BPDR. We're done."

There was a procession of _Rogers_ in his ear as he set back off to the bureau. When he made it back, aside from giving orders to the men that he had arrived with, there was nothing else around. There were no people wandering the halls, no random monsters screeching protests to whatever, no Hellboy yelling or on a rampage. Nothing. Meyers shook the odd feeling from the back of his neck and decided, if anyone knew what was going on, it'd be Abe.

When he came through the doors to Broom's old office, he saw no one, again. His eyes narrowed as he walked in further, seeing books out on their podiums like normal, but no Abe.

"Hello John."

The calm voice forced him to turn to see Abe swimming up from the depths of the water. He smiled weakly to the man and approached, 'Blue' swimming out into the pool a bit further but staying within eyes sight.

"I take it your recovery mission was unsuccessful."

Meyers nodded.

"There's nothing." he sighed, falling into a chair nearby. "It's like she just vanished."

Abe nodded, still in deep thought.

"What did you find out here?"

"Nothing good." he answered sadly. "We believe Ann Marie is a vessel."

His brow furrowed slightly.

"A vessel? For what?"

"A very powerful demon."

"But she is a demon." he replied, slightly confused as he leaned forward onto his knees. "How can she be possessed by one?"

"This is not a standard demon." Abe answered sadly, swimming to the glass and using his hands to steady himself. "Glasya-Labolas is a harbinger of death, the one meant to clear the way for Red to take over and bring his father forward."

Meyers' face fell.

"What?"

"The demon within Ann Marie is called the Commander of Hell's thirty six armies. What literature I could find on the creature wasn't encouraging."

"What do you mean?"

Abe looked around the room as though ensuring Hellboy wasn't going to pop out of nowhere like he had been doing thus far.

"Without knowing anything about the young woman, I'm not certain I can find a way to help her." he answered sadly.

"What do you mean _you're not certain you can help her_?"

"I found a pendant in the effects brought back from the troll ordeal, a necklace Ann Marie wore. It's an ancient symbol that wards off evil spirits and helps aid against possession. She never took it off."

"So you're saying she knew she was a vessel?"

"It's quite possible. Whether she knew or the people who found her knew, that pendant was given to her with intent. It was meant to protect her from whatever it is that's happened to her now."

"Is there anything we _do_ know?"

Abe nodded, pointing to the book on the far end of the quartet. Meyers stood, slowly making his way to it and staring at the images, writings that weren't in English before looking over his shoulder at the man in the tank.

"I can't read this."

"It's Latin."

Meyers shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can read it now that I know what it is."

Abe sighed, internally wishing the others did as much research as he did.

"It says _On the night of the winter solstice, the skies will open, giving way to the harbinger of death. The vessel will birth humanity's demise, bearing the Black God King to this plane. His birth will be celebrated with fire falling from the skies and death will follow._" he finished. Meyers fought a shudder, seeing the etchings in the old book and hearing the narrated back to him.

"The hell does that mean?" he asked, trying to turn the page and rid himself of the images.

"It means we have until the night of the winter solstice to find her." Abe replied. "But there's more."

Meyers gave him a disbelieving look, sensing it was going to get worse but not wanting to dare ask how. Unfortunately, the word came out regardless.

"What?"

"Turn to page four hundred and eighty-two."

Meyers did as he asked, gripping the massive book in his hands and struggling with the weight for a moment before flipping towards the front of the book, finding the correct page. Gently opening it further so he wouldn't snap the poor pedestal the book was resting, Meyers felt his stomach turn.

There, displayed prominently in a rather impressive etching, was Hellboy. Abe shook his head at the image, having already seen it, but Meyers couldn't tear his eyes away. It was a crude etching, horrifying and awe inspiring at the same time. It was Hellboy, _Anan-un-Raman_ actually, kneeling forward like some kind of demonic monkey. His horns were fully extended like Meyers had only seen once before, his flaming crown resting above his head. He never looked more frightening than when being depicted by ancient Christian scholars. But that wasn't the only thing that held his attention.

Hellboy was perched a bit above the real center of the picture, bent over and watching what was happening below like a gargoyle on the side of a building, his stone hand displayed easily. The background was fiery death, demons of all kinds, basically the same thing most people in the old days painted hell to be but deep down he knew it was meant to be Earth. And there, in the center of it all, just below Hellboy, was Ann Marie. He assumed it was her for the sheer fact it was the female version of himself and she had been the only one he had ever seen. But something was wrong.

Meyers felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of her, laying on the ground of the picture her mouth open like she was screaming. Her horns were out as well though she wore no crown. He felt himself tilt his head, examining the thing that seemed to be protruding from her stomach. Tentacles seemed to burst from her stomach, reaching towards the sky as though something were fighting to get out. His skin prickled as he turned to Abe, his brow furrowed in disgust.

"_And the son of the fallen will give rise to his father, and with the vessel give birth to the end."_ Abe repeated solemnly.

Meyers' face suddenly went white.

"You mean they're supposed to have a kid?" he asked shocked.

"Not just any child," Abe clarified. "If Red and Ann Marie were to have a child, it would be the bringer of death, the embodiment of the Fallen One. It would be the reincarnation of him in fact. And once he's born, she and Red will lead the armies of hell against humanity and destroy everything."

"Oh my god." he muttered, surprised the words had even made out of his mouth. "So this is supposed to happen in nine months? From now?"

"Actually, the winter solstice is barely more than a single month." Abe corrected.

Meyers felt relief sweep through him, falling into the chair he had occupied before. If the solstice was so soon, there was no way they could possibly make it.

"Good." he sighed.

Abe cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Good?"

"Yeah," he replied, rolling his head to the side to face the man in the tank. "If it's only a month away, that'll give us time to find out where she is and get her back, fix her."

Abe only stared at the man. Meyers, having been around him long enough, recognized the look and sat up a bit straighter in the chair than before.

"They can't right?"

"When has anything that has come through this department ever adhered to the 'normal' parameters."

That cold thing happened to Meyers' neck again. He didn't want to admit it but Abe was right. If there was one thing you learn here, fast, was that nothing ever did was it would in the normal world.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hellboy lay in his bed, staring at the baseball that was still imbedded in his concrete ceiling. He had been throwing it up into the air earlier in the night, trying to keep his mind busy but after a while, after hearing nothing about Ann Marie, he had begun throwing it harder. At one point, it stuck in the ceiling, refusing to come back down. So now he just stared at it, waiting for it to finally fall but not much caring either way about it.

He was still thinking about Ann Marie, about what she might do, what she was going through. He didn't know what to think about the situation at all. He didn't know how a demon could be possessed or how it had happened. He didn't know how he could save her or where to even find her. The things he didn't know about the woman had begun to outweigh what he did know and it made his stomach drop.

Growling his disappointment and frustration, Hellboy rubbed his hand down his face before forcing his eyes closed. Maybe if he slept by the time he woke up, everything would be back to normal. It was a long shot but maybe they would at least know what the hell was going on by then. So, more forcing himself than actually being tired, Hellboy did his best to sleep.

After a while, his body finally relaxing a bit, the end of his bed gave out under the weight of one of his cats. He scowled, contemplating knocking them off but deciding otherwise. Opening his eyes, he readied his hand to pet the animal only to freeze. Brilliant gold eyes peered up at him but they didn't belong to an animal.

"Ann Marie…" he muttered.

The she-demon smiled as she continued to slink up towards him. Somehow, and he didn't have the foggiest idea how, Ann Marie had made it back into the bureau, pass the guards, and into his securely locked room. She had begun to crawl up the foot of his bed, her palm placed between his feet the one that had alerted him to something's presence. At the moment, she was hovering just above his waist, her knees already on the bed, her tail flicking behind her and she still wore that damn smile.

"What are you doing here?" he choked out, Ann Marie intentionally pressing her body to him as she met his eyes, her face only inches from his.

"I've come to say hello." she replied in a lofty, sweet voice that seemed to be an odd combination of what she had and what it had become before she disappeared.

His brow creased as he looked at her, her own eyes slowly traveling over his caveman like features. The glow from her eyes was gone, no strangely placed invisible fan, no hollow, scary voice. Only her. This was Ann Marie and she had snuck into his room to see him.

Hesitantly, Hellboy brought his hands up and lightly cradled her back as she let herself rest on top of him. Her eyes moved to his again and like before she smiled that damn smile.

"Have you missed me?" she whispered, her breath gracing his lips.

He nodded, unable to actually speak with her as close as she was. The corner of her lips twitched into a sly smile before she pressed her lips to his. An ungodly hellfire spread from his lips through the rest of his body at her contact and he couldn't have been happier. His grip on her back tightened, holding her tighter to him than he was ever able to with Liz. He knew bones would be crushing if she were anything but what she was. He didn't have to hold back or be gentle. He couldn't break her.

Ann Marie deepened their kiss and he wasn't about to deny it. He hugged her tightly, feeling her hands cling into his shoulders. He fought back a hiss at the sensation of her slicing into his skin but it didn't hinder their actions in the least. A moment later however, when she pulled back from him, Hellboy had to admit he was ready to throw his fists. He wasn't certain why but having her move more than a few inches from him had forced anger surge through his body. He eyed her, nearly pulling her back to him only to have her grip his shirt and with less grace than he had ever seen her possess, ripped it from his body.

"Whoa, hey now…" he stammered, a bit surprised.

Instead of speaking, her response was only another devilish smile, clouding his mind completely when she kissed him again. His own lips forming into a smile as he gripped her hips and spun them around, pinning her body beneath his and shrugging off the tattered shirt he was wearing only a moment before.

0o0

Meyers was still trying to think about what Abe had said. After pushing passed the odd feelings the thought of Ann Marie and Hellboy having a kid brought up, the resonating fear of them giving birth to the end of the world was horrifying. What made it just a bit worse was the fact that Abe had insinuated it was possible within the one month time period they had. Meyers shook the feeling from his body, visibly cringing.

"That's just weird." he muttered to himself.

"What is?"

Meyers insides jumped slightly at the sudden voice, turning to find Liz was walking behind him, crossing the hallway to her room.

"Oh uh, nothing." he replied, not convincing her in the least.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making her way towards him.

"Aside from the Apocalypse? Nothing."

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"That again?" she teased with a bit of a smile.

Meyers let a smile touch his lips but it left almost immediately.

"This is something worse isn't it?" Liz asked, sensing his apprehension.

He nodded.

"Short version, Red and Ann Marie have a kid, the reincarnation of his father actually, and bring the end of the world. _And_ this is all supposed to happen in the next month."

"Wow…" she stammered, trying to absorb everything Meyers had just blurted out. "So… wow."

"Yeah." he sighed, the two beginning to walk down the hall once again. "I don't really know what to think about it either."

"Well what about Ann Marie? Isn't there something we can do to help her?"

Meyers shrugged.

"Krauss is calling his contacts trying to find out if there's anyone that knows anything. He's hoping that since this is basically a possession, they can excise the spirit."

Liz froze.

"Is that going to work? I mean, she's a demon. Won't she get sent back to hell too?"

Meyers shrugged again. Honestly, he had no idea. Shaking her head at the severity of the situation, she looked around and noticed where they were.

"Are you going to tell Red?" she asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's going to try and kill me, or freak out and throw something, so I brought these as insurance."

She smiled when he reached into his pocket and produced a pair of candy bars. He only grinned, still marveling over the fact that these seemed to calm the big red beast.

As they reached his door, Meyers asked the man on guard to open it and he did with no hesitation. Meyers and Liz waited patiently as the agent pulled open the heavy, thick metal door, Liz smiling to herself at the marks left behind from the last one she had destroyed when what lay within was revealed. Their collective mouths and hearts dropped.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is kind of short but yeah... seemed fitting to end it there before the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

Hellboy was sleeping on the bed, looking for the most part that he was dead. His bed was basically destroyed, the blankets thrown about and barely covering the man to the point it made Meyers feel very, very uncomfortable. He had scratches across his skin, intermingling with his natural tribal scars but none of that compared to the sight of Ann Marie crouching over him. She looked like a feral cat, hovering over it's kill. At the sound of them walking in, she looked up, her eyes shining like the sun between the strands of black hair that were hanging over her face, pierced only by her fully grown, thin and deadly curved horns. She said nothing, made no move to act, only watched them, keeping them at bay with nothing more than her eyes.

It was obvious something had gone on, a fight or something along those lines but then again, the room always looked this bad. Hellboy still slept, blissfully unaware of the threat hovering inches above him. Even his cats knew something wasn't right, most hiding and the ones that couldn't were pressing themselves as close to the far wall as they could, hissing and spitting at the she-demon. But still no one moved.

"Ann Marie…" Meyers finally uttered in a falsely strong voice, trying to ignore the instant fear he felt radiate through him when she cocked her head to the side as he spoke. "Just… come over here and we can help you."

"Help her?" she asked, the echoing voice returning. "Who said she needs help?"

"She doesn't belong to you." Liz snapped, both humans well aware they were talking to the demon within, not Ann Marie.

Once again the creature tilted its head, the others sure it would have been a horribly painful angle before it's lips crept back into a malicious smile.

"She was mine the moment she was born, my vessel, my way to come to this plane. She was _always_ mine."

"Why are you doing this?" Meyers asked.

"It was preordained, thousand and thousands of years ago," it replied simply. "You can't undo what is to come. No one can. One way or another, this will come to pass and your kind will die. The world will be reborn in fire and blood."

"We won't let that happen." he growled.

Haunting laughter left the creature's mouth as it moved forward. Meyers and Liz took precautionary steps back as it slinked to the ground, still on all fours and staring at them through her hair. Slowly it rose, it's head still tilting to the side, her brilliant and otherwise pretty smile clearly visible.

"It's already begun." it taunted, lightly grazing it's stomach with it's fingers.

Meyers' face fell, his hand immediately reaching for his gun. He drew, aiming intently on the demon. Whether she was his friend or not didn't matter in that split second. All that mattered was that he had to save the world, but as his arm's came up, black and a deathly grey mist seemed to suddenly sprout from her skin, wrapping around her and disappearing just as quickly. In no more time than it would take to blink, the woman was gone, looking like she had never been there.

The two stood, petrified, the laughter still ringing in their ears. The cats seemed even more reluctant to even move. Everything had gone deathly silent before something suddenly fell from the ceiling. Out of nowhere, it slammed into Red's head, rousing him suddenly from his sleep.

"Ow!" he snapped, shooting up and looking around for what had hit him, the baseball resting on the bed next to him.

Growling under his breath, Hellboy took it into his hand, reaching back and ready to lob it again only to stop when he saw the two standing in his doorway.

"Meyers… Liz…"

Almost instantly, Hellboy realized he was naked. Grabbing the blanket, he held it up, covering himself as best he could, something his arrogant personality usually wouldn't bother attempting before looking around almost frantically.

"She's not here." Liz finally said.

"Who?" he asked, not convincing anyone with the innocent tone.

"Ann Marie." Meyers muttered angrily. "Red tell me you didn't."

"I don't kiss and tell."

His cockiness came through, the man propping his head up with his arms as he leaned back onto his head board, smiling wide and obviously proud of himself. The two groaned loudly immediately.

"Red you idiot!" Liz bellowed, beginning to ignite with her anger.

He cocked a brow curiously to her.

"Hey, you broke up with me." he defended.

"That wasn't Ann Marie." Meyers snapped, trying to keep the two from fighting.

"What are you talking about? I saw her, talked to her. It was her."

"Yeah… it wasn't. And if you were thinking with the brain _above_ your waist, you would've seen it." Liz said angrily.

Hellboy sat there for a moment, grimacing almost immediately and eying his hands and chest.

"I feel dirty." he muttered.

"Oh come on John, tell him the best part."

"Best part?" he asked almost worried but still skeptical.

"In a month she's going to give birth to the Apocalypse." he replied. "You just jump started the end of the world."

Angry and unable to even see straight, Meyers turned, Liz not far behind. Hellboy lay in his bed, staring at the open door and watching them disappear, unable to move let alone wrap his head around what the hell had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no idea why I didn't do this before, for some reason thinking his accent wasn't very strong but I was wrong. Really, really wrong. lol. So here's the attempt to actually give Krauss his thick German accent. If it's any good, let me know. Thanks!**

Chapter 14

Meyers and Liz were still seething about what Hellboy had done, none of the others all to thrilled with it either. Of course Abe found out nearly instantly after the fact, something he was kicking himself for missing, Krauss a moment later and because Manning was so damn pushy, he found out too. That's when everything got so much worse than before. If the man knew how to do his job and didn't bother with caring about other people, it wouldn't have mattered but the way he was… Jesus…

Slowly the group gathered in the main hall, awaiting not only Manning but a friend of Krauss' to come. He was excitedly talking about the man, a priest he had known from years before. It made Hellboy fidgety. There were two things in the world that made him nervous and both for obvious reasons. One, Germans. Obvious. The second was Catholic Priests. Again, obvious. He had a run in with one or two in the past that either doused him in gallons of holy water, reciting the Lord's prayer and so forth, or screamed exercising rites at him. The thought made him shudder slightly as the platform descended.

Within seconds, they were standing before the group, the few agents that had escorted them down moving aside. Manning was busy chattering away about God knows what, most likely trying to seem as though he was either more important than he really was, or how interested he was in the Roman Catholic order. Who knew, but the fact he had been talking for a while was plastered all over the Father's face, a polite but forced smile as he tried to get him to stop. Thankfully now he had people to talk to and he wasted no time coming forward.

"Ah Johan!" he chimed, hurriedly walking forward in his black robes and away from Manning. He clutched Krauss' gloved hand between him own and smiled. "Good to see you again old friend."

"An you as vell." he smiled… or at least sounded like he was smiling. "How va the trip?"

The gray haired man glanced over his shoulder, briefly making eye contact with Manning before sighing under his breath.

"Long." he answered simply.

Krauss nodded his understanding before moving to the side.

"Zis, Father Murphy, is Miss Sherman." he introduced.

"Liz." she smiled, shaking the Father's hand.

"And Zis is Agent Meyers."

"John." he answered, shaking the man's offered hand.

"And I believe you know Agent Hellboy."

Both the men tensed slightly, neither moving to shake the other's hand but nodding politely in greeting.

"How are you my son? I never gave my condolences for your father. I'm sorry." it was a bit forced, simply for the fact the priest was talking to a demon, but still, the sincerity was there.

Hellboy nodded, trying to force back the twinge that inevitably followed someone mentioning his father.

"Yeah, thanks Padre." he muttered with a slight cough. "So uh, how come you're here?"

Liz immediately elbowed Hellboy in the gut. He grunted at the sharp contact, rubbing the spot slightly as he glared at the back of her head.

"To help." Father Murphy answered simply. "Just to help."

"Come Fa'zer." Krauss chimed. "Agent Sapien is waiting in ze library for us."

He nodded, following after the mechanical suit of a man. Hellboy felt himself relax almost instantly when he had gone, like he could finally breathe without the Father near him.

0o0

Krauss offered the man a seat, a seat which he took, as Abe came forward with the few books they had managed to find.

"It's good to see you again Father." Abe replied in a light voice.

"And you too Abraham." Father Murphy smiled, shaking the man's hand kindly. He liked Abe more than Hellboy, not only because he was just kinder and not as sarcastic, more respectful, but because he viewed him more as one of God's interesting creatures than one of the Devil's children. Then there was the little fact that Hellboy was to bring about the Apocalypse. That didn't help. "So tell me what has you all so worried?"

"I'm afraid there has been an incident." Abe said solemnly.

"What sort of incident?"

"It appears that ze young woman we have taken in is possessed." Krauss said, sitting in a chair opposite the priest.

"By which spirit?" he asked cautiously, knowing these people weren't completely defenseless against something like this.

"Glasya-Labolas."

Father Murphy instantly tensed, snapping into an upright position in his chair. Being what he was, he knew the name and knew it well.

"So he's found a vessel." he replied darkly.

The other two nodded.

"Your young lady isn't a lady is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Abe said, tilting his head to the side confused.

"Labolas can't simply take over a human. They're not strong enough and would burst with the sheer power. Once more, he can only possess a being from his world, one that crossed over that belonged to a preordained bloodline. So, I ask you, who is this young woman?"

"Her name is Ann Marie." Krauss answered. "A young woman ze same as Agent Hellboy."

"Another demon?" he asked almost surprised.

Krauss nodded.

"Then we found this." Abe sighed, handing the man the book he had showed Meyers, the necklace she had worn the bookmark to the etching that turned their stomachs.

Opening the book, the other two noticed the priest's face fall slightly. He had gone about two shades whiter, taking the necklace delicately in his hand and staring at the pendant with a creased brow.

"You recognize it?" Krauss asked.

Father Murphy nodded.

"It's called the Seal of Fate." he said stoically. "It was forged from on ancient silver crucifix, blessed by the Pope. This is one of the strongest protections against demonic influences in the world but… I don't understand how a _demon_ of all creatures got their hands on it."

"We don't know." Abe answered. "We know very little about Ann Marie actually but she wore this everyday she has been here. She never took it off."

"She shouldn't have been able to touch it let alone wear it."

"Red wears his father's rosary."

Father Murphy looked confused at the aquatic man. It made no sense how either of them, being where they were from and what they were, could touch a religious artifact.

"You're _certain_ this is hers?"

Abe nodded.

"Yes."

Father Murphy shook his head slightly, turning his attention back to the book as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. His eyes fell on the drawing, the one of Hellboy and Ann Marie, or at least whom he assumed was the young woman, giving birth to the end. He had seen many etchings like this with the books he had read through his long years but when you actually know the beings in them, they couldn't help but take on a whole new meaning. Removing his familiarity of the man from his mind, he quickly scanned the Latin words, absorbing what he could.

"Well then," he sighed, closing the book and looking back to the two men. "What is it exactly you need me for? Are you trying to find a way to kill her?"

"Not unless ve have to." Krauss replied, surprising Abe at his answer.

"But sir," he almost pleaded, but there wasn't a point. If they couldn't find a way to help her, there was no other choice.

"Fa'zer, ve need to know if there is a vay to get the spirit out of her in time before the solstice?"

Father Murphy took a deep breath, leaning onto the arm rest as he ran his hand across his beard ridden chin, the amulet still clutched in his hand as he thought, deeply and thoroughly about what they might and might not be able to do.

"All we can do, is try." he answered finally, his voice lacking any confidence that Ann Marie would make it out of this ordeal alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The looks Hellboy had become accustomed to from the Father had gotten worse, more judging than before, a certain clue that the others had told him what happened. He huffed under his breath but did little else. A priest was one of the few things he wouldn't go against and a priest that was well versed in these fields was worse. So he bit his tongue and waited until the man was gone before spouting his insults and rants. And right now, he had plenty with the plan he was being told.

"Are you sure summoning that thing here is a good idea?" Meyers asked skeptically.

"Not here, but yes." Father Murphy corrected. "Otherwise, we will never find him. Labolas can be anywhere, go anywhere with only a thought. We have no choice but to summon him and bind him. He's too powerful for basic traps. The supplies needed are rare and might take some time to gather."

"We have less than three weeks until the solstice though." Liz said.

Father Murphy nodded.

"I'm sure we have some of ze items needed here, in the Bureau." Krauss chimed.

"Good, let's pray you do. And as for you," he said sternly, looking to Hellboy. "You're not to come near the demon."

"What?" he snapped. "You can't tell me what to do."

"On the contrary, I can. And you're prohibited from coming anywhere near her."

"Why?"

Father Murphy cocked a skeptical brow to the demon.

"You are it's father." he answered. "I can't risk you changing your mind and trying to save the beast."

"Hey!" he growled loudly. "You don't need to talk about her like that!"

"You see?" he asked calmly. "That's what I mean. You're not coming and that's final."

"You're not my boss."

"But I am." Krauss said. "And if it is necessary, you will stay behind."

"But…"

"Just… quite while you're ahead." Liz muttered under her breath.

Did they really think he would stay behind? Really? If they did they didn't know him very well and when the others caught sight of the glint in Hellboy's yellow eyes, they knew he had no intention of staying behind. One, he wasn't going to miss the fun, and two, he wasn't about to let them go and then be told _they couldn't save her_. True he trusted Liz, Abe and even Meyers anymore, but still, he wasn't one to sit back on the back burners and let everything pass him by.

With a list in hand, Krauss and the people in his research department went about gathering as much as they could. The problem was, something of the things needed wouldn't be there until the following day or even that evening, having to be overnighted from wherever in the world. Time was a factor but having no choice, they waited. Waiting wasn't Hellboy's strong suit.

"Will you just calm down?" Liz sighed, trying to concentrate on her target but having trouble with Hellboy firing off random and badly 'off' shots in every which way.

"Stay behind?" he repeated for the hundredth time, talking to himself and still not believing they had told him to do so. Again he fired off random shots, one of the casings flinging out and hitting Liz again. "Stay behind?" he scoffed, loading the Samaritan again. "Stay behind." he growled, snapping it shut and firing wildly again.

"Red!"

"Huh?"

His name being yelled seemed to snap the monkey man out of his stupor, looking around like he hadn't realized Liz was even still in the booth next to him.

"I'll shoot you. I will." she threatened lightly, holding her weapon to prove she could.

"They want me to stay behind."

She sighed heavily, turning back to her target, the paper singed slightly from one of Hellboy's randomly fired rounds.

"I know." she answered, taking a few of her own and finishing off her magazine. "But, you understand why right?"

"No." he snapped.

She cocked a brow to the stubborn demon.

"Fine…" he relented.

"They're just worried that when the time comes, you might not do what's necessary."

"I don't trust them." he muttered.

Liz turned to him, her arms up and ready to fire before seeing the look on his red face. Feeling sadness creep into her stomach, she set the weapon down and approached, lightly putting her hands on his chest. Hellboy looked down into her face, feeling a bit better when she forced a weak smile.

"Do you trust us?"

Hellboy's hand came up and lightly pushed a bit of Liz's hair behind her ear before nodding.

"Yeah." he answered reluctantly. "I do its just…"

"Hey," she cooed softly, lightly touching his cheek. "We'll do whatever we can to save her. I promise."

His lips twitched into a faint smile. The smile however faded when he remembered what else would have to take place. His prominent brow creased.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to have to kill the baby aren't you?" he asked in a voice so faint and resonating, Liz felt it vibrate through her despite being barely more than a whisper.

Her face instantly fell, some of her color even fading at the thought. She didn't want to know how bad Hellboy was feeling at the moment, the thought that not only Ann Marie might die but his child would too. Shaking her head back into reality, Liz steeled her expression before answering.

"It won't be your child." she said sternly. "It'd be a demon."

"So are we."

She felt another jolt.

"That's not what I meant Red. It… it'd be something worse, something actually evil. It wouldn't be the same as if you and Ann Marie had an actual baby… Abe said it won't even be a baby when it's born."

His brow creased confused.

"It's supposed to have tentacles and be this huge, fully grown… thing."

Hellboy's mind suddenly flashed back to the thing that crawled out of Rasputin when he killed him, the small squid looking thing that had grown taller than a skyscraper in seconds. He was suddenly well aware that whatever was going to burst out of her wouldn't be anything like he was as a kid, or even her. It would be nothing like them. It would be the thing that came out of the man, the monsters that tried to come down from the skies when he had almost opened the gates. This wasn't a baby. This wasn't a baby. He repeated the mantra to himself as he nodded slowly to Liz. Her faint smile did little to help as he repeated the words over and over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone stood around a large circle drawn in white salt. Meyers, Liz and Abe brandished weapons along with the other agents they had brought with them. Krauss and Father Murphy stood to the side, surrounded by the heavily armed people.

The circle was large, large enough for nearly all of those who had come to actually fit within. There were symbols, ruins and whatever else they could find added to the Devil's trap to ensure whatever was coming wouldn't be able to escape. Father Murphy had set up the alter within the circle, the only way to ensure Glasya would step within it.

The city down below seemed blissfully unaware of the people standing atop the highest, southern facing building they could find near a body of water. They weren't certain why it was relevant but Father Murphy seemed to know what he was doing so they obliged. The sky was almost black with clouds as they went about lighting the candles needed, the priest chanting something under his breath as he tossed bits of herbs, curios and other odds and ends into a large brass bowl. It didn't bode well for them, a few of the other agents fearing what might happen barely managed to stand their ground. Father Murphy continued on, fighting a grimace when he had to pour the blood of a young virgin into the mixture.

Hellboy watched from his perch not far away. Unlike the others, he didn't have to use the stairs to get somewhere and now was no different. So, in secrecy, he had followed the others, not a difficult task with their size, and now watched as the spell commenced from deep within the shadows. Liz could feel his eyes on her but couldn't see him. She prayed internally that he wasn't this stupid but then had to remind herself how long and how well she knew the demon.

Hellboy watched as the mixture began to billow jet black smoke the moment the blood touched it. Murphy was smart, backing out of the Devil's trap almost instantly when the words were finished. The sky darkened further, a sizable task given the lights in the city ensured it would never be truly night time. Thunder seemed to boom in the distance though there wasn't a single bolt of lightening to pierce the sky. The booms neared, clouds rolling in as though something were riding on them, a frightening thought.

Suddenly the candle's flames spewed high into the air, melting them down to nearly nothing. A deep resonating scream started out as barely more than a whisper before echoing in their heads. It was ear splitting the louder and louder it grew, as though whatever was screaming was in pure, unadulterated pain, being pulled into view. Sure enough, a moment later, the smoke still spewing from the brass bowl seemed to solidify the moment the scream was at it's closest.

In the blink of an eye, Ann Marie was pulled into their line of sight, screaming a demonic, animalistic scream that sent chills through their blood, sickening even the hardest BPRD agents. Her back was arched, chest pointing into the air and head snapped back as she screamed, arms to her sides before she was solid. Almost immediately she collapsed from the pain involved in her forced appearance.

They stood still as she crouched on the ground, panting heavily, a sound that mimicked a lion's subdued roar escaping her lips every time she breathed out. Finally, as though slowly regaining her composure, Ann Marie looked up through her tousled hair, her eyes glowing with pure hatred. Out of nowhere, she let out a horrifying screech causing a few agents to physically tremble. Before anyone could speak, Ann Marie rose and charged them.

"You dare summon me you pathetic…" she bellowed before abruptly stopping.

Ann Marie had slammed into an invisible wall sending her flying back through the air when she landed, hard, in the center of the circle. The humans jumped at the frightening sight, Hellboy feeling as though someone had hit him in the gut.

"You have no power here Glasya." Father Murphy said in a stern voice.

Slowly, as though having been beaten severely, the creature that was once Ann Marie began to push itself up onto it's hands and knees, shaking slightly before gathering it's bearings and standing completely. She wavered slightly, shoulders slumped and hair gnarled as though she had been in a vicious fight. It was then the others were well aware of what this spirit had done to the young demon it possessed.

Ann Marie donned red skin, they all knew it and had seen it, but now it looked almost pasty. It was like the brilliance of her unusual skin tone had suddenly turned stale, almost browning. If they hadn't known any better, it looked like she might have been rotting. There were purple bags under her eyes, her cheeks sunken in and adding to the 'possessed' look. Her limbs were thinner, almost boney, her clothes tattered and dirty and her hair looking as though it hadn't been washed in months, clumped and disgusting. As she stood there, looking more like a zombie than anything, her tail twitched devilishly behind her, her eyes fixed on the entire group.

"Why have you summoned me here _human_?" the echoing voice asked, her body leaned slightly to the side despite her chin still level to the ground.

"You're not welcome in that young woman. It's time for you to leave."

The steady sway of the she-demon stopped abruptly at his words. It stood stock still before suddenly throwing it's head back in riotous laughter. The sound even caused the solid priest to waver slightly before it turned it's glowing eyes back on the man in black.

"You truly think to banish me?" it taunted. "I own this vessel! See!"

Raising the stained and ripped shirt, it showed them a scar, burned into her skin on the right side of her ribs. It was crude, harsh and angry in appearance. It was obvious it had been done to her and wasn't something she was born with like Hellboy's markings. Still laughing, it lowered her shirt.

"She was offered to me! She's mine and always will be!" it growled loudly.

Having heard enough, Father Murphy reached for his bible. Eying the creature simply, he opened it to the appointed page and began to read. His voice echoed through the air as he read the passages loudly and with conviction, nothing happening. For a moment. Before reaching the second verse, it started to show pain.

The demon lurched forward, curling into itself as though being stabbed in the gut, that same unnerving growl escaping its mouth. Breathing heavily, the creature began to roar its protest. Murphy just read. Suddenly, the creature arched it's back to the heavens again, releasing another bone chilling scream, but this one was different. There was something else mixed within, something familiar. As though finally finding her voice, Ann Marie yelled out.

The horrible yell from the creature was gone, the taunting laugh and chilling voice was gone when she collapsed onto her knees. Ann Marie was shaking the longer Murphy read, clinging to herself and begging under her breath for the man to stop before another scream left her lips. Hellboy felt his stomach lurch. This was Ann Marie and she was in pain.

"Please stop!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked, begging, at the ones around her. "Please…" she sobbed, still shaking before another scream ripped through the air.

Liz and Meyers jumped at the sound, Liz's eyes beginning to water but Murphy had told them the passages had to be read completely or it wouldn't work. Again another scream. Liz was shaking at what her friend was going through, Meyers grabbing her to his side to help steady her.

"Stop!"

The sudden voice shocked all but Father Murphy, the man determined to complete the rite. Turning, the group watched as Hellboy launched himself towards them, sailing through the air before landing with a deep thud, crushing the rooftop beneath his feet.

"Stop!" he bellowed again. "You're killing her!"

"Agent Hellboy, you were meant to stay behind!" Krauss scolded angrily.

The demon ignored him as he approached the she-demon within the circle. Ann Marie was laying on her side, curled into herself. She moved her head just enough to see Hellboy kneeling by the edge of the circle, tears spilling from her eyes as she sobbed.

"Please," she whispered in shaking voice. "He's going to kill me…"

Hellboy's brow creased sadly, never feeling more useless than he did now.

"Please…" she begged, slamming her eyes shut as she screamed again.

Hellboy turned abruptly, all of his anger aimed at the priest who was still reading. Charging him, Hellboy nearly knocked Liz down when she stood between them.

"Red stop." she snapped, pushing him back as best she could.

"He's killing her." he yelled.

"She's still possessed."

"Are you blind!" he bellowed. "He's not going to be satisfied until Ann Marie and I are back in Hell!"

Truly believing what he had said, Hellboy turned back to the prone figure in the Devil's Trap and couldn't help himself. He had to help her, stop the pain. Rushing towards her, Hellboy brought his foot across the salt circle, breaking it and the spell along with it. Almost instantly Ann Marie stood and flicked her wrist sending half of the agents off the roof and plummeting to their deaths below. Hellboy realized what he had done right away, staring in horror at what he could have sworn was Ann Marie.

"You will never have her back, I'll see to that." the echoing voice yelled, the very air around them vibrating. "_And the son of the fallen will give rise to his father, and with the vessel give birth to the end."_

Father Murphy, along with those lucky enough to survive her first attack watched in horror as the beast reached for Hellboy, grabbing him and disappearing into nothing but black smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"That fool!" Father Murphy bellowed loudly, wanting nothing more than to throw something. "What was he thinking?"

No one could speak because no one knew. They all had the same questions lingering in their mind as they went about, assessing the damage done. Out of the eight men they had brought with them, six had been thrown from the rooftop. The ceiling was scorched where the ceremony had taken place, more everything incinerated. Abe had walked into the center of the circle, examining which bits could be salvaged and which couldn't. Aside from the brass bowl, everything was gone. There was nothing remaining save the wax residue.

"Please tell me there's still a chance." Meyers sighed, hoping that there was something, anything that would salvage this.

"My son, there is always a chance but…" Father Murphy sighed, falling heavily onto the AC duct behind him.

"But what?" Liz asked cautiously.

"You've no idea how difficult those pieces were to find." he answered, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Father, are you alright?"

Liz slowly walked forward, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. The old man glanced up and smiled as best he could but it was heavy and fraught with despair. He had bags beneath his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"I'm fine Miss Sherman." he answered though she didn't much believe him, Murphy going so far as to waver slightly when he stood. "If we're to try this again, we must reach out as far as possible for everything."

Krauss gave orders for them to leave, the cleanup crew that dealt with their aftermath already enroute and informed of what happened. But there was still something, something lingering in the back of Liz's mind that she couldn't help but voice. As the group began to disperse and head back down to their waiting vehicle, she hung behind, stopping Father Murphy before he was out of reach.

"Father," she chimed, gathering his attention.

"Yes Miss Sherman?" he asked kindly, turning to walk with her down the stairs.

"I have a question…"

The men noticed her reservation about speaking and couldn't help but wonder about it.

"You can speak your mind my dear." he told her calmly.

She nodded and tried to find the words so she wouldn't offend or disgust the priest.

"What's going to happen to Red?" she finally asked in a meek voice.

Father Murphy paused in his step for a moment before following with her down the steps again.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she going to hurt him?"

Murphy shook his head.

"He's too important to it now." he replied, Liz wincing when he called Ann Marie _it_ again. She hadn't and most likely wouldn't get used to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Anan-un-Raman is the key to the end, the Right Hand of Doom and the one they need to unlock the gates for the armies of Hell." he began in a somber, worry filled voice. "Your friend…"

"Ann Marie."

He nodded.

"Ann Marie, is the vessel, the carrier for the moment that will give birth to the Dark One and bring him to this plane. Once here, Anan-un-Raman will open the gates and Glasya-Labolas will command the armies. With the Dark One's guide, Glasya will command the other demons and wipe out all of humanity."

Liz fought a cringe, images of it flashing through her mind whether she wanted them to or not. It was hard for them not to with what she was being told.

"So you see, he is far too important to it right now to be harmed. Besides, humans are quite literally the only thing Glasya will harm."

"I don't understand."

Father Murphy only took a deep breath before reciting the passage.

"_And it was commanded them that they should not hurt the grass of the earth, neither any green thing, neither any tree, but only those men who have not the seal of God in their foreheads."_ he began with a heavy head. "_And to them it was given that they should not kill them, but that they should be tormented five months; and their torment was like the torment of a scorpion, when he striketh a man."_

Liz fought the shudders that seemed to surround their topic of conversation.

"Glasya loathes humanity to the point of insanity but cares nothing for other living creatures. He wouldn't think to harm anything else let alone one of his own. Least of all the Son of the Fallen, his God. Even if it hated Anan-un-Raman, he wouldn't harm him."

"Wow. A demon bastard with morals. Who knew?" she asked sarcastically. "So he'll be okay then?"

"I said it wouldn't hurt him. I didn't say anything about him being alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Time was ticking away and it resonated with everyone. They had little to no time to find the remaining ingredients and talismans needed. There was lingering hope, no matter how small, between the friends of the ones gone. They had to have something to cling to, something to keep the weight of what was happening from crushing them. The hope though, that sliver of glimmering chance that they may see their friends again was dashed the second they couldn't find three of the ingredients needed to summon the demon again.

Liz had all but collapsed, crying though she wasn't sure which part of it weighed heavier on her. She couldn't pinpoint whether or not it was the thought that the world was ending and there was nothing they could do about it, the fact that Ann Marie was lost forever, or the fact that she wouldn't get to see Hellboy again either. She felt a bit guilty that the majority of her fear and remorse were surrounding by selfish reasons, never seeing her friends again, but she was only human. She had known Hellboy since she was a little girl and despite their relationship crumbling, she loved him dearly. Then there was Ann Marie. She didn't ask for this, want it, or even stand a chance against it. Her body had been taken over and ravaged by the bastard swimming just below her skin and it was going to kill her in the end.

Meyers held her as they sat on the steps in Broom's old office, trying to keep her from shaking and having to scold her periodically when she was getting too hot, knowing she would ignite if she wasn't careful and given the amount of books and papers they were surrounded by it would take down the entire bureau. But he understood. He understood completely, feeling it himself.

"I think… I may have found something." Abe muttered, his 'nose' still deep within another ancient spell book.

Near a week and a half had passed since their failed attempt to excise Glasya from Ann Marie. Most of the time had been nothing more than a waste of time, spent finding and chasing talismans and curios that were no longer around or no one could get their hands on for another summoning spell. Sometimes they hated that things like this had to be specific for the demon, but Abe hadn't given up since then. He had spent every waking moment going through spell book after spell book, every theological or even mythological hard back in the entire library trying to find something.

Krauss didn't sleep, not having a body that needed energy, and perked when the aquatic man had spoken. He took his own attention away from what he was doing and joined Abe's side.

"Vut is it Agent Sapien?" he asked, standing over the blue man's shoulder.

"I think I may have found a location spell strong enough for Glasya." he answered in a mumble, his webbed fingers moving along the words in the book.

"Are you certain it vill work?"

Abe shrugged.

"No but I suppose it's worth a shot. We only have days to stop the birthing."

Krauss nodded, knowing they had merely four days until the end was scripted to come.

"I will summon Fa'zer Murphy. He vill be able to tell us if it is sufficient."

Abe nodded and delved back into the book, finding what he could before the priest emerged.

He devoured the information presented to him, not bothering to notice people had entered the room around him. He hadn't even felt someone move right over his shoulder.

"Have you found something Abraham?"

The man jumped, actually jumping when he was spoken to.

"Oh, yes Father." he gasped, settling when he realized it was only Murphy. "I believe I may have."

Turning to book on the desk so the Father could read, Abe was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"I believe I have found a spell powerful enough to locate Ann Marie." he said excitedly. "If we can locate her, we may be able to stop this in time."

As Father Murphy read, he began to scowl. He hadn't realized he was doing it, simply an action when he realized this was in no way powerful enough for Glasya.

"Is something the matter Father?" Abe asked concerned.

"It won't work." he sighed, reading through the supplies and ritual. Abe's chest deflated almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Father, I had assumed…"

"Oh no Abraham, no apologies needed." he smiled, Abe confused by his apparent enthusiasm. "It may not be strong enough for Glasya, but it's more than sufficient to find Hellboy."

"I'm not certain I understand."

"Glasya-Labolas is too powerful a being, hidden beneath layers of glamour's, but Hellboy on the other hand…"

"Ah, I see. Even if Glasya was able to shield him, this ritual could still find him."

Murphy nodded, patting the man's shoulder.

"Very good Abraham, very good."

"Thank you Father." he beamed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A map." he answered simply. "A global map."

Abe nodded and went about searching for said map. Father Murphy gathered what he needed, a pendulum for example along with something of Hellboy's and proceeded with the spell.

The others had come to gather around, Meyers and Liz hovering near Japan, Father Murphy over the Atlantic Ocean and Abe and Krauss hovered over the East Pacific. They watched closely as Father Murphy read the chants, taking the pendulum and swinging it from the tripod they had rigged it to above the map. While he chanted, the piece swung effortlessly in no apparent direction until the final word of the incantation.

Immediately, the pendulum shot to New York state where they were. Cold swept through their backs before it suddenly shot to Greenland. Despite hanging from a string, the small triangular stone at the end was held rigid as though on the end of a rod before swinging to New Zealand.

"Why's it doing that?" Liz muttered, watching the stone go slack for a moment before snapping to attention over Alaska.

"Because my dear, they're on the move." Father Murphy answered.

"She can do that? Move around like that so fast?" Meyers asked.

"She can't. _It_ can. With nothing more than a thought and the stronger he gets, the harder this will be."

As they stood there, hovering over the trinket, watching it move from country to country, continent to continent, wondering if it would ever stop, it finally did. Snapping into it's final resting place, the three that knew the significance of the position felt their stomachs drop.

"Moscow…" Liz sighed.

"Is that significant?" Father Murphy asked curiously.

"A few years ago, Rasputin decided he was going to open the gate during an eclipse." Meyers replied almost annoyed. "A stone, the gate, is there."

Father Murphy's brow furrowed.

"If that's where they are, we know exactly where to go." Liz said. "We should prepare."

"Agreed." Krauss nodded. "We will gather ze troops, supplies, anything we might need to end this."

"Johan, I have a few friend's in the diesis that will be able to help." Murphy said.

The mechanic man nodded.

"Anything will be useful."

Giving final orders, Meyers, Krauss and Liz departed to either alert the others, or gather what need be. Abe lingered for a moment waiting for Father Murphy to get off the phone with his fellow members before speaking.

"Uh, Father, may I ask you something?" he finally asked when the older man made a move to leave the office.

"Of course Abraham. What is it you need?"

Abe paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Father, how are we going to proceed with this?"

Murphy titled his head slightly.

"What I mean is, what is the end result?"

"I don't know Abraham." he answered honestly. "The best case scenario we can save your friends along with the world but that's a gamble of long odds."

Abe's shoulders fell slightly.

"So someone will die?"

"I can't say. I know we'll try what we can to save your friends, no matter their… short comings…" he replied, trying not to insult the two in front of Abe despite their obvious nature. "But you have to remember, the world is at stake."

Abe nodded, no matter how reluctantly. Father Murphy saw the worry written across even the aquatic man's face and lowly walked forward, placing his hands reassuringly on the man's shoulders. Abe slowly rose to meet the man's eyes.

"You have to ask yourself Abraham," he said in a calm voice. "Are you going to be able to do what is necessary to save the world?"

He did his best to muster a smile to the man before patting his shoulders and leaving to prepare. Abe stood there for a moment, unable to answer the question he had been posed. He didn't know if he would do the right thing, or the selfish thing when the time came down to it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What is all that?" Meyers asked, seeing the oversized bag Father Murphy was carrying with him in the plane.

The old man smiled, reaching in and pulling out something wrapped loosely in a cloth. With a soft touch, he unwrapped it and revealed a beautiful blade. It was only about a foot long, shaped like the ancient Spartan blades, flared out slightly in the middle before coming to a sharp point for optimum killing capabilities. It truly was a beautiful instrument but the others couldn't help but shudder at the reason for him having it.

"A blade forged of pure silver, embossed with more religious scripture than I can count, blessed by the Pope and wrapped in cloth soaked with Holy Water. The best defense against any evil, no matter the breed."

They sat there, staring at the old priest skeptically.

"Someday, I'd love to hear how you know all this Father." Liz smiled.

"Fa'zer Murphy was one of ze founding members of the BPRD." Krauss replied.

The old man smiled through thick white brows.

"I've seen my fair share of things."

"Apparently." Abe replied.

Replacing the blade into its original place, the priest, along with the other members of the BPRD tried to rest as much as possible, not truly certain what the outcome would be and most trying not to think about it.

Whether it being a sick kind of time line or out of his analytical personality, Krauss had developed a countdown to the end. He was the type of person that wanted to know, down to the second, when something was going to happen and if he didn't, he at least wanted to know how much time he had. A few of the others could have gone a lifetime without seeing the time line. They would go through times where it would speed up, time disappearing before they could blink and then others where it would go by at such an agonizing pace they wondered if time wouldn't be happier to just stop. At the moment, they had thirty one hours, ten minutes and counting. They still had nearly an hour or more before they would even be in Russian air space, not including how long it would take to land and get their things in order. It was daunting and torture.

But then again, this seemed to be one of those times when the hours ticked by way too fast. A few had tried to sleep on the plane but it was difficult if not impossible, others too wired or scared to do it. After hearing how long it was until they arrived, it felt like some cruel joke when they landed. Though it was obviously what they wanted, landing meant they only had twenty six hours left and when they arrived they only had nineteen and a half. It just seemed like fate was toying with them at this point, the faster time went the closer they were to having to do something irreversible.

Like last time, the road was choppy, bumped, and filled with potholes and snow. It felt like they never left. This time however, Abe was wrapped in layers, upon layers of clothing to keep his already cold blood from freezing in his veins. Liz didn't have much to worry about on the cold front. Slowly but surely, each trying to remain warm or at least keep all of their fingers, the procession of four trucks filled with either agents, priests, both or supplies, trekked down the road.

"It seems further away this time." Liz sighed, wondering internally when the hell they would get there.

"Yeah," Meyers answered in the same tone. "I know what you mean."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Meyers paused, his eyes focusing on the taillights of the truck ahead of him, following as they turned off the main road. He didn't know how to answer that, or if he should. He didn't want to voice his fears or opinions anymore than Liz wanted to hear them, but he did.

"I don't know." he resigned. "Nothing good I guess."

"You think they'll be okay? Red and Ann?"

Meyers shrugged again.

"I don't know. Demon possession and the end of the world aren't really my specialty." he replied. "I'm more of a soldier anymore."

Liz chuckled slightly under her breath.

"Yeah, now that you've turned into Billy Badass." she teased, the smile gradually fading as they began to slow the trucks. "I've never been this nervous about a job before."

Meyers looked over to see her staring out the window, watching the snow fall from the sky as though nothing else mattered.

"Yeah," he answered in a low voice. "Me neither."

She turned to see him smiling at her, no matter how forced, it made her feel a bit better. Forcing one of her own, the two exited the truck, gathering along with everyone else, and readied a plan.

It was unanimous for Liz and Meyers to take the lead, them being the only two that had been here before and not only that, had actually made it to the slab. Though, honestly, Liz had been unconscious through most of it, poor Meyers having to take the brunt of the beating and walking away. But still, they knew where to go. Father Murphy went about explaining what everyone's job was since most seemed not to know. The priests were to read the prayers, a chorus of voices and energy reading the same exorcism rites while the soldiers and other agents would keep the perimeter, ensuring nothing would get in or out. Out being the more pressing problem.

Father Murphy explained that the only way to save Hellboy, would be to break Glasya-Labolas' control over him, something he was certain the demon had. The only way to do that was to make sure they could actually excise the demon or, worst case, they would have to kill Ann Marie. He had muttered that bit, seeing her friends flinch slightly at the thought but it was true. If for some reason they weren't able to get the demon out of her, there would be no other choice.

So, with the final preparations, no matter how unpleasant, the small army set forth, each repeating their instructions over and over in their minds as they went.

They stalked through the halls, trying to keep as quiet as possible but with twenty men in combat boots, armed to the teeth, there was only 'so' quiet you could be. Meyers felt his chest begin to tighten as he approached the courtyard, even seeing the bits and pieces Hellboy had broken or blown up during their last fight before reaching the archway.

"Oh my god…" he gasped as they pressed forward, his gun still drawn.

Liz had almost frozen in her spot at the sight of the two demons. Still ushering the men around, the priests hidden way in the back for now, they walked forward whether they wanted to or not.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

There, off in the distance, was Hellboy and Ann Marie. They seemed lost in their own world, Ann Marie wearing a long, billowy black dress. It looked as though it would have been a 'beachy' styled wedding dress save the fact it was black and the large, unnatural bump at the front. Hellboy was standing in front of her, his great horns and flaming crown prevalent. He stood in front of her as she stood on the platform, right in front of the slab Liz had been laid on during her last visit, lightly touching her stomach. If you didn't know what it entailed, it would have been almost endearing.

The two demons were blissfully unaware of the soldiers that circled them completely, aiming their weapons and ready to shoot if need be. Ann Marie looked healthier but they didn't want to think about how it was possible, fearing the monster growing inside her was to blame.

"You're too late." she suddenly said in the calm, even, haunting voice of the bastard squirming within her skin, her hand still holding Hellboy's to her stomach. She didn't seemed bothered in the least by their presence, not even troubling herself to look up. "It's almost time. There's nothing you can do now."

They fought the urge to either vomit or run, both reactions surfacing with the same intensity.

"Red?" Liz choked.

Hellboy turned his head slowly to face her, the eerie red smoke coming from his mouth when he breathed, his eyes blank and unfocused. He didn't even seem to register who she was before turning his attention back to Ann Marie.

"He's not yours anymore." it taunted, raising it's other hand and lightly caressing the demon's cheek. "Anan-un-Raman is going to fulfill his destiny."

"I'm going to give you one last chance to get out of her and go back to the pit you came from." Meyers finally said, his voice strong but still shaking slightly.

It raised it's head to him and gave an evil smirk, cocking a brow to show it's indifference to the little human and his guns.

"If you think you can make me, feel free." it taunted.

A smile touched Meyers' face.

"You got it. Now!"

The soldiers surrounding the two demons moved quickly, reaching into their pockets and pulling out the mixture of things they had each been given, drawing a line in front of them and connecting it to their neighbor's, forming a border around the two monsters within. It cocked it's brow skeptically at the men that had started slowly backing away from the circle they had created, some of them breathing a sigh of relief. It was time for the priests to emerge. In a line of men in solid black robes, clutching their bibles to their chests, the priests emerged and took the places that had been occupied by the men with guns.

"_You."_ it hissed at Father Murphy.

"Hello again." he answered in a much happier voice than one normally would.

"I'll rip out your spine and wear it for a scarf!" it bellowed, rushing for the man.

Murphy didn't even flinch as the monster flung itself against the invisible barrier, banging against the wall that no one could see.

"This won't hold me forever you pathetic priest." she growled in an unnatural voice, it's eyes glowing hatred at the man. "You think this will hold him? Nothing is strong enough to hold the King captive."

"It doesn't have to hold him." Murphy answered simply. "You'll be gone long before that comes."

For the first time since meeting with the spirit, it seemed genuinely worried. The reason why, hung from Father Murphy's open bible. Ann Marie's pendant dangled gently as a bookmark from the opened book. And with a final grin to the demon within, Father Murphy began to procession of prayer.

Almost instantly, the monster began to react and violently. Before it had seemed almost surprised by the attempted exorcism but now it was furious. It bellowed terrifying screams of protest, yelling that it was so close, but the priests were undeterred. Hellboy stood there, seemingly lost in his own world as Ann Marie fell to the ground, cradling her stomach and shaking with a mixture of rage and pain.

Words in a foreign language poured from the creature's mouth the longer the cloaked men read, insults in English and words a few people were uncomfortable hearing. But still they read. Finally, seemingly having enough, Ann Marie turned her anger towards something she could do. She staggered, nearly collapsing a few times, still screaming in pain, to the platform. Lifting her fists above her head, she brought them down violently on the marble surface, breaking it into massive chunks. Gripping one of the slabs, she hurled it at the priests. Though the demons couldn't leave, the stone could.

There were united cringes and yells of urgency when the slab knocked down and crushed three elderly priests but that didn't stop Ann Marie from picking up another and throwing it.

She lobbed three pieces of marble before becoming too weak to lift another. Out of nowhere, Ann Marie collapsed onto her back, screaming pain filled screams into the heavens above, begging for it to stop. Her back suddenly arched towards the sky, her hands grasping for something, anything to make it stop, to steady herself.

Ann Marie felt like someone was taking a knife to her veins, trailing the rusty, dull blade across her skin over her entire body. Heat radiated through her body, her muscles on fire and seizing all at once. She felt something trying to burst through her skin, like there was something inside trying to claw it's way out. She had never, in her long life, ever felt anything this painful in her life and no matter how she screamed or begged, how hard she seemed to cry, it wouldn't stop. Eventually the pain became to much for her to even breathe. Clawing at her throat, Ann Marie struggled to open her airways but nothing was helping. Despite the bussing in the background, everything was fading around her.

Liz had to turn away, Meyers and Abe doing their best to save face as Ann Marie began to claw at her throat, actually slicing through some of the skin and causing herself to bleed. But still they didn't move. They heard her screams and please become gargled but still they didn't move. They watched as she desperately struggled with whatever was happening, but still nothing. They weren't going to jeopardize anything this close.

Suddenly, amidst the chaos of Ann Marie's seizures, Hellboy began to stir. It started small, him blinking profusely, looking as though there was a fly buzzing around his head. It soon escalated into him shaking his head, growling and roaring like he truly was possessed. He began grabbing at his ears, holding the side of his head as though he thought it would burst before collapsing to his knees. They watched as his shoulders shook before he suddenly arched his back and took in a deep, deep breath. He gasped for air, falling back onto his hands as he panted, coughing as though he had been denied the life giving element.

There had been a loud bussing in his ears, it started small before becoming so pronounced it started hurting. He held the sides of his head to get it to stop but still it just kept getting louder and louder. He suddenly felt like something was swimming around inside him, something choking out his air. He remembered falling forward, his surroundings still black despite his eyes being wide open and as though the flood gates had been opened, he could suddenly breathe, see and hear everything.

He struggled to gain his composure, the sensory overload almost too much for him to take. His body shook slightly as he looked around, seeing what was happening around him. He felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of Ann Marie clawing out her throat. He began to move towards her before something stopped him.

"Don't touch her!"

Looking up, Hellboy was suddenly well aware that he was surrounded by his fellow agents, all aiming weapons at him. Priests surrounded him too, making him more nervous than he thought possible. He was confused, an emotion that was displayed across his distinct features.

"Put this on her!"

Searching around, Hellboy realized Father Murphy had been the one to talk, tossing Ann Marie's pendant into the circle. He caught it in his massive hand, eying it sadly for a moment as he pushed himself up and walked towards her. His eyes burned slightly, still unsure of what was happening. Slowly, he knelt beside her, her eyes pleading into his as he placed the small piece of silver around her neck, clasping it gently.

She seemed to calm slightly, stopping her assault on her neck in time to pant heavily. Sweat had formed on her face, her features dotted with her own blood and contorted in sheer pain. She struggled to breathe, still shaking slightly. As he began to calm with her, Ann Marie suddenly convulsed. Her back arched his into the air as she screamed one final time. Black smoke spewed from her mouth, surrounding them completely and hovering over them as though it had a mind of it's own. The sheer amount of smoke that she seemed to be regurgitating made the others well aware of why she couldn't breathe. Still the priests finished their prayers, the smoke making it to the white line drawn by the armed agents and slowly sinking into the ground, disappearing completely.

The area around them was deathly silent, no one certain what to say or that they could even speak. The only sounds that reached their ears were Ann Marie's whimpering cries. She cried at what had happened, not understanding anything that was going on. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She didn't know why there were more than a dozen armed men surrounding her or why priests were almost glaring at her. She didn't know anything, the last thing she remembered being fighting a troll in the park. Nothing made sense and the weight of it was crushing her.

"Hey," Hellboy whispered, leaning over her and holding her lightly to his chest. "It's okay."

"What's happening?" she cried, shaking slightly.

"It doesn't matter." he replied, lightly stroking her hair away from her face. "It's over now."

The few that remained, some having to walk off from the horrifying display, felt their stomach turn at how sad and scared the two demons seemed to be, neither looking more human that they did right now. Ann Marie clung almost desperately to Hellboy, squeezing him as she shook in fear. He only cradled her lightly, wanting nothing more than for her to forget and never find out what had happened the last month or so. But as they beings, human, demon, spiritual and aquatic alike began to breathe a sigh of relief, something happened.

Ann Marie suddenly seized, screaming a horrible scream that was all her own and nothing like they had ever heard before. Hellboy's eyes went wide as he frantically tried to figure out what was happening to her. Pushing herself back, Ann Marie grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain.

"What's happening?" Hellboy demanded, to anyone that could answer.

"It's begun." Father Murphy said sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ann Marie screamed yet again, but this one was different. Hellboy gently laid her on her back, Father Murphy the first one to break the circle and enter. Hellboy looked almost terrified when he turned to the priest.

"What's happening?" he demanded again.

"It's coming." he replied, staring at the squirming mass hidden beneath the black fabric.

"What?" she begged through clenched teeth. "What is it?"

"Nothing you need worry about." he lied.

"Don't lie to me priest." she hissed, biting back another scream.

Murphy looked down into her pained and frightened face and despite her being what she was, all he saw was a scared little girl. His heart fell for her.

"You're going to give birth to the Fallen One and in turn the Apocalypse."

"What?" she snapped. "How the hell did I get pregnant?"

Hellboy bristled slightly, a bit embarrassed that she didn't remember. Again she bit back another scream before breathing heavily.

"What's going to happen?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"I'm afraid that's up to you."

"What?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath as the squirming got worse. "Get it out! Get it out of me now!"

Hellboy fought back the desperate need to help her, an easy enough feat when he had no idea what the hell to do.

"There's something you have to know." he told her calmly.

Ann Marie screamed again, clinging to Hellboy's arms all the harder, her nails actually taking out chunks of stone and skin with it. He groaned at the sharp pain but didn't even bother voicing it, knowing it didn't compare to her.

"I don't care." she began to sob. "Just make it stop. Cut it out if you have to."

"Ann Marie, think about what you're saying."

The two men at her side turned, never even registering Abe moving to their side, nor Liz, Meyers or Krauss. All of them stood within a few feet but still in the background around the young woman.

"Just make it stop." she begged. "I don't care how."

"It could kill you."

"What?" Hellboy snapped.

"It will either destroy you when it's born or…" Murphy began.

"You have to kill me to kill it." Ann Marie finished.

Silence began to stretch through the groups again. Ann Marie was nearly doing Lamaze, breathing heavily to try and ebb the resonating pain that throbbed through her body. She had long since dug her nails into Hellboy's arms, anything to try and steady herself. She couldn't even begin to explain to the others what it felt like to have something crawling within your skin, pressing against everything and trying to rip you open. She fought another cry as she came to her decision.

"Do it."

Her friends looked at each other for a moment, trying to realize what she had said.

"Annie… no." Hellboy whispered.

"Do it." she repeated, a bit stronger than before. "I'm going to die either way, I'd rather it be before I'm ripped in half. I'd like to have an open casket." she said with a weak laugh.

It was a bad joke, the worst, but it made a few of them smile regardless. She was trying to make them feel better about a horrible situation. As they sat there, Ann Marie's brow tensed again as she tensed her whole body, trying to make it stop but it was getting worse.

"You have to…" she growled through clenched teeth.

"No… no."

The one that held her to his chest whispered into her ear so that no one else could hear him.

"We'll fight this. You'll be fine."

A weak, nervous laugh left her mouth.

"No I won't." she answered, tears flowing from her eyes like a torrent. She adjusted slightly, turning to look into his sad face. "Please, just end this."

"I can't." he answered, fighting back his own wavering voice. "You can't just… no."

Ann Marie's hand gently came up and touched his cheek, forcing a smile.

"Please."

The word barely left her mouth. He sat there for a moment, staring down at her, his own eyes burning whether he wanted to or not. He wasn't emotional about anything, not really. Anger and frustration was about as emotional as he got, but there were a few cases where he had shed a tear. He had a feeling that this might be one of them.

From nowhere, Hellboy felt something pressed to his free hand, the one not currently cradling Ann Marie to his chest. He looked quickly to see Father Murphy hand him a beautiful, glinting silver blade. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked into the mournful face of the priest. In shock of what he was being asked to do, Hellboy took the blade into his stone hand, barely even closing his fist around it.

"Please just…"

The soft tone of her voice was short lived, Ann Marie suddenly going rigid as she screamed again. Her back went tense, nearly convulsing in his arms and forcing him to lay her gently on the snowy ground. She grasped her stomach tightly, the thing growing within beginning to press firmly against her skin. She screamed again, clawing at her stomach and ripping the dress, revealing her bulbous stomach and the impressions of the tentacles on the other side. All of the sudden, something burst free.

A slimy, blood drenched tentacle emerged, flailing about before joined by another. Ann Marie let out a shriek, no longer a scream, but a shriek of pure pain and torture. The others had leapt back from the sudden action. Hellboy felt his gut wrench and turn, threatening to spill everything within at the ungodly sight. His eyes burned further, actual tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He had no choice, there was no choice.

Slowly, he pulled her to him again, cradling the shaking and sobbing woman to his chest. The blade felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in his hands as he gripped it firmly. He rested her head on his shoulder as best he could, kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Liz let out a scream when Hellboy brought his hand violently down, stabbing the creature within her, begging to come free. The demon that was trying to be born shrieked and screeched, sounding more like nails on a chalk board than anything else. It twitched and flailed this way and that, Hellboy twisting the blade to make sure.

Slowly, Ann Marie began to relax in his arms, her eyes growing heavy. He wrenched the blade out, nearly implanting it to the hilt in her stomach in the first place. He found himself tossing the blade as far away from him as he possibly could, not wanting it even in the same hemisphere let alone in his hands. Turning his attention back to her, Hellboy noticed Ann Marie was beginning to go slack, unable to even keep her head straight or on his shoulder.

"Annie?" he asked softly, lightly taking her chin in his hand to make her look at him. "Ann Marie!" he snapped, desperately trying to get her to open her head lids.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, her eyes fluttered open, _her_ eyes, not the ones that had been staring at him for the past month, but hers. He lightly traced his thumb along her cheek as a smile tugged at her lips. It was weak, barely appearing in the first place.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

His voice didn't even sound like his own, breaking and cracking like never before. He knew it would have if someone had talked to him in the first few days after his father died, but no one was that stupid. Now was the only time.

"Saving me." she answered in the same lofty voice, her eyes beginning to flutter shut again. "Monkey."

A laugh couldn't even leave his lips, it was there but it just couldn't do it. Suddenly her body went lax in his arms again. Hellboy felt panic sweep through him and he began to shake her.

"Ann Marie." he muttered. Nothing. Shaking her again, this time harsher than before, he snapped loudly. "Annie." And still nothing. "No, no, no, no…"

He began chanting it into her hair as he clung to her. Liz suddenly reached for Meyers, burying her face in his shoulder as he hugged her to his side. Even Abe and Krauss, the two being's incapable of crying, felt as though they were missing out, being almost disrespectful for not being able to shed a tear for the woman they knew.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hellboy snapped back into reality. His face had been buried in her hair, almost relishing in what and who she used to be when he realized something important, very, very important.

"She's got a pulse." he said in utter disbelief.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She remembered smiling sweetly to the one that held her so softly, to _him_ once more as her eyes closed. The sound of worried voices began to fill her ears and the voices of people barking commands at her side, all of them slowly beginning to fade. She was glad for it. Through her own hazy tears, she had seen everyone around her crying, sadness drenching their features. It was heartbreaking to say the least. These were people she adored as friends and had been damn close to considering family when everything had seemingly gone wrong so she didn't want to see them in pain, especially when she was the one to cause it. So when they faded into nothing, she welcomed it.

The world was finally black and peacefully quiet. The wounds in her stomach didn't hurt anymore and Everything had gone silent. She had just gone through the worse pain she had ever imagined in her life, worse than _anyone_ could possibly imagine, and now it had all gone silent. She thanked whatever god, goddess, deity from whatever theology blessed her with the silence. Her limbs weren't throbbing, her stomach wasn't ripped into nothing, and they weren't crying. That had been the worst of it, seeing them cry.

Her mind was at peace, and she finally let herself fall asleep, truly asleep. She regretted not telling Hellboy everything and not becoming better friends with the people that worked at the BPRD. She regretted all the things she had done in her life and all the people she had hurt by doing nothing but existing. But most of all, she regretted not telling the people close to her that she loved them and protecting the ones that couldn't protect themselves. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to look back on a life of regrets, but there were good things. She was happy for meeting new people, doing and experiencing more things in just a few months than most people would their entire lives. She was grateful though, most of all, for meeting another like her.

As she lay there, drifting into nothingness, she saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Ann Marie couldn't believe that the typical stereotype of seeing the white light when you die, but there it was none the less.

Her eyes ached at the unnaturally bright light. But there was no pain. She felt as though she was floating on clouds, a wonderful feeling to be sure.

As the light cleared and she felt herself coming to a clearing, she saw her loved ones around her. She saw the outlines of people standing over her, ready to greet her into the rest of eternity, but something wasn't right.

The light was white and the feeling of pleasantness was there, but she didn't deserve to be here, she didn't deserve eternal happiness. Ann Marie was a bad person. She killed an abnormally large amount of people, she endangered the lives of many. She was a demon for Christ's sake, an actual, honest to God demon. Where she should be going should be full of flames and beings like her. She didn't deserve this and she knew it, and before she could control herself, she began to cry.

Ann Marie knew the things and people she had killed were bad. They had either killed, maimed or eaten people. They were beings like her but with attitude. She was a horrible, horrible creature born of fire and hatred like all her kind were. She was a vessel for the Commander of Hell's Armies himself so she knew, she _knew_ this was wrong. No good deed changes what you were born as. So the tears fell.

Her chest began to hurt as she cried silently to herself, the tears burning the sides of her face as she shook gently. She may be gone, but why this? Was it a cruel reminder of something she wasn't worthy of? Was that her hell? Or was she going to get her hopes up and have them ripped from her? That had to be it. Now, all she had to do was wait until the burning embers and sulfur fell from the sky.

But as she waited, nothing happened. The people around her slowly came into focus, but there was no fire and brim stone. She was petrified, scared. She knew in her soul this was wrong, enough to scream to the next person she saw that she didn't deserve the pleasant, the happy. But as the seconds ticked but, nothing happened.

Finally, some one, the first person became clearer.

She saw a man, a silhouette in the shape of a wall with a head. He wasn't clear and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better anytime soon. But she heard mumbling, voices. They were still unclear at the moment but she was certain it was a conversation about her, a constant buzzing that changed pitch and tone when someone knew was speaking.

Ann Marie figured at this point to accept what ever may come. If this was an evil trick and her hell was standing by, no point in keeping it waiting. If not, and by some slim chance she made it to heaven, than she would reluctantly accept.

Before everything faded once more, she heard a clear voice, her only indication of what was happening.

"Annie, it's alright. I'm here."

It was Hellboy. Through all her haze and delirium, she would recognize that voice for the rest of her life.

"I'm alive?" she felt herself say, her own voice echoing in her head. "Shit…"

0o0

They had rushed her to a hospital, one of the only ones in Asia Major, in fact the only one, where people like them were welcomed and not questioned. Hellboy had rushed her to a truck, allowing no one to touch her as he took her gingerly into his arms. He held her tightly the whole way there, almost not letting even the staff that was there to help come near her. They whisked her into surgery immediately, not certain they could do anything for her but fearing what the large demon, still brandishing his horns, would do if they didn't save her.

The group, the ones who actually knew Ann Marie and wanted to be there all but dominated the secretive waiting room. Hellboy loomed over them all as he paced repeatedly. At one point in the hours they had been waiting, he managed to slap a sleeping Meyers in the face with his tail accidentally. The Agent wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep until he was blind sided by Hellboy's massive tail. He would have spouted some kind of angry remark but honestly, he didn't have the energy for it. In fact, no one said anything about anything to Hellboy, certain he would have some kind of outburst.

So they all stayed silent for the four hours, thirty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds until a nurse emerged. She didn't even have to bother asking if they belonged with the impaled demon woman that had come in. Hellboy, Abe and Krauss were enough for her to gather that tidbit of information without consulting charts. What she hadn't expected however, was being damn near crushed by the lumbering gorilla that had charged her when she emerged.

"How is she?" he demanded, not even giving the small human woman a chance to gather her bearings when being surrounded by inhuman and human beings alike.

"Uh…" she stammered for a moment.

"Well?" he growled.

"Red, chill." Liz snapped under her breath, pushing the beast of a man back. "Sorry about him. Um, Ann Marie? She's… well she looks like him." she replied, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the impatient man behind her.

"Yes, oh, well…" she glanced down going over the charts in her hands. "She's weak. Very weak so we're uh… we're not sure she's going to make it."

The joy at hearing she had made it out of surgery was short lived.

"Are you sure?"

"Well honey, I deal mostly with humans and humans that go through that kind of trauma either have permanent problems or don't make it off the table. She's strong, we see that, so I don't know."

"What's your personal opinion?" Meyers asked as he walked forward.

"Personally?" she asked a bit surprised. "Well, I've always found that the people who fight, the born fighters, make it nine times out of ten."

The relief was back, washing through the crowd.

"Can we see her?" Liz asked.

The nurse looked apprehensively at the large demon looming in the background. She didn't want to say no and have him go regardless but she wasn't sure Ann Marie could really have visitors.

"I'll tell you what," she began. "How about we do one at a time but I can only swing about two minutes a piece. She needs her rest still."

"That's fine." Liz chimed. "We can do that. Thank you."

The nurse smiled kindly to the young woman but still shot Hellboy a worried glance. He could tell she was wondering if he would even fit in the room but he didn't care and they didn't have to ask who would go in first. He didn't even bother asking them and instead barreled through the doors and to her room.

He froze the moment he reached her doorway. Ann Marie was attached to tubes, breathing tubes in her nose, pain killers and most likely some kind of sedative in her arms. She still looked sickly but thankfully the doctors had heeded Father Murphy and Krauss' warning to leave the necklace on. They most likely didn't want to press it since they were dealing with a female demon. They didn't want to imagine the kind of situation that would ensue and they were smart not to. But right now, he just didn't know what to do. Suddenly feeling hands on his back, Hellboy was shoved into her room. He glanced back to see Liz smiling sweetly at him and thanked her silently for the shove.

Slowly he made his way to her bed side, not brave enough to glance pass her chest, knowing what had happened and despite the blanket and hospital robes, he felt as though he'd be able to see it through the cloth. Stepping closer, he found himself hovering over her bed, his hand moving on it's own to lightly touch her. He grazed the back of her hand, trailing his finger down her skin and noticing tears cascading down her cheeks, her brow furrowed.

"Ann Marie…" he muttered.

She suddenly took a deep breath as though she was waking up. Hellboy felt his heart beat faster.

"Annie, it's alright. I'm here." he told her softly.

Her eyes barely managed to open as she looked around her, unable to focus on anything.

"I'm alive?" she choked, the words barely able to escape her lips. "Shit…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ann Marie had been laying in bed for nearly four days, unmoving and keeping the heart monitor beeping at an eerily calm pace. It never quickened pace nor slowed to a dangerous level, just… beeped. The others had gone back to the states, all having jobs and other things to do but Hellboy refused to leave. Manning had called him at some point, yelling at him and doing his best to intimidate him into coming back to work but how was he supposed to take someone like that seriously? Honestly now, the man could barely manage a declarative sentence when talking to Hellboy. So, in response, he shut his phone off completely. If anyone needed to get a hold of him that bad, they would.

So there he sat, for the fourth day in a row in the private wing for the freaks like them, mulling over everything that had happened to bring him to this point. There was so much he couldn't even think about it without hurting his head but on the bright side, this was the longest he and Ann Marie had gone without fighting. Sure she was unconscious and nearly died, but baby steps.

He had long since snapped his horns off, shaving them down again like they used to be but that was the extent of his hygiene regimen. Even that took him away from her for too long. He wanted to be there when she woke up, like he had been before. He wanted to be the first one she saw and spoke to and no one was going to move him. A doctor had already tried to usher him out but he put an end to that with nothing more than a look. Not many people can survive a death stare from a genuine demon. He chuckled to himself when the shaken man left.

But as he sat there, immobile for who knew how long this time, her heart monitor began to beep faster than before. He perked, fearing something might be wrong before she took a deep breath, exhaling as her eyes fluttered open. Immediately she winced at the bright white lights shining overhead. Moving quickly and amazing himself that he could, Hellboy went and flipped the switch off. She immediately relaxed, looking around to see the man lumbering towards her slowly.

The rest of the lights in the hospital were one, for obvious reasons, so there was sufficient lighting to see everything, all he had done was eliminate the harshest of it. Slowly he walked closer to her, seeing her smile weakly at him, still looking around as though she were a bit confused.

"Where am I?" she choked, her voice breaking from lack of use.

"A hospital not too far outside Moscow." he answered in an awkwardly hushed voice. He was talking like his voice alone would break her. She smiled again before it faded quickly.

"What happened to your arm?"

Hellboy glanced down, the injuries she had given him wrapped in brilliant white gauze.

"Some crazy chick clawed the hell out of me." he smiled, causing her to do the same.

"Why'd I do it?"

He grimaced slightly.

"What do you remember?"

She cocked a brow, looking down at her lap, almost twiddling her thumbs as she pressed her mind. She shuddered slightly.

"Nothing good." she finally answered, meeting his eyes once more.

"That's all you need to know."

Her brow creased at his odd reaction, the man adverting his eyes from her almost immediately.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." he replied too quickly for her own liking.

"Tell me."

He didn't say anything.

"Tell me." she repeated with more authority.

Hellboy sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly before he looked up into her expecting eyes again. He sat there, the words nearly spilling out of his mouth, what had happened, what she had gone through or put the others through but he wouldn't let them. He didn't want to see her beat herself up because of it and he was certain she would.

"We saved the world." he chimed with a fake smile.

She stared at him for a moment, her brow still creased but this time in disbelief.

"We saved the world." she repeated with much less enthusiasm.

He nodded.

"Yup. It was close too but hey, we're the good guys remember? It happens sometimes."

Hellboy laughed nervously, feeling her eyes almost burning the side of his head but he refused to meet them. After a while, the sensation made him fidget uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought." she replied. "It doesn't count if we're the ones that put it in danger in the first place."

"Why not?"

"Red," she finally sighed. "Tell me what happened."

He perked slightly.

"You've never called me that before."

"What?" she asked, a bit embarrassed that she may have done something wrong.

"Red. It's usually asshole, jerk, dumbass, uh… there's a few more in there, but not Red."

"I can go back to the old ones if you want." she said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good." he grinned.

They shared the smile and the lightened mood for a few good minutes before Ann Marie lightly touched her stomach, wincing immediately. Until now, she hadn't moved enough to find out why she was here but now she found the injury. Much to Hellboy's dismay, she lifted her blanket, shifting her gown out of the way and saw what had happened to her. An audible gasp left her mouth before she dropped the fabric. Her hands cupped her mouth as she fought back tears, her eyes glassy.

"Hey, it's not that bad." he told her kindly.

Ann Marie said nothing, slamming her eyes shut and shaking her head repeatedly.

"Oh my god…" she said, her words muffled. "I knew I shouldn't have come here, I knew it…"

"What?"

Her hands slowly glided down her face, gently resting on her lap so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to the BPRD. I knew it was a bad idea but… I had to meet you. I had to see if there really was another one out there like me but I should have known… I should have known it'd be you and this would happen. But I couldn't help it…"

She was rambling and it was getting harder for him to follow her. Finally he had to interject.

"Whoa, okay, stop. What are you talking about?"

She didn't speak for a moment, lightly fingering her pendant like she tended to do anymore. Hellboy titled his head slightly to the side.

"You knew you were a vessel, didn't you?" he managed to ask though how he wasn't sure.

She nodded slowly.

"Of course I knew." she answered softly. "That's why I have this."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he snapped suddenly.

She shot him a look.

"Like you go around telling people you're the Right Hand of Doom."

Hellboy immediately shrank.

"You know about that?"

"Duh. You're the only other demon on this plane… that I know of. Word kind of spreads."

"Then why didn't I hear about you? Fifty years is a long time to be hanging around."

"Mom wouldn't let anyone find out about me." she muttered under her breath.

"Mom?"

Ann Marie nodded.

"I was summoned in a cemetery in New Orleans in '63. Some jackass kids trying to raise the Devil or something, I don't know. Well, I came through and you can imagine how giddy they were at that." she replied sarcastically. "They thought that if they offered me up, they could get the real Devil instead of a demon so they carved a random sigil into my side without knowing what the hell it was. Idiots… When nothing happened they took me to a voodoo priestess, left me on the steps and ran off. Apparently they weren't ready to raise a demon baby."

Hellboy let out a slight chuckle at the thought.

"She raised me, taught me some magic and stuff too. She found the sigil pretty quickly and gave me the pendant for protection. After that she kept me pretty well hidden from anything else."

"Sounds lonely."

"Wasn't too bad. I had books, picked up a few things, learned fighting skills. It could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah well I was summoned by Nazi's to win the war." he shrugged. "No one's childhood's perfect."

She laughed despite herself and regretted it immediately, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"So, we won huh?"

He nodded, his face a bit more serious.

"It was close though."

She nodded her understanding, knowing how bad things could have been if they had been allowed to progress far enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The End or the Beginning

There was a gathering of friends waiting for her when she and Hellboy descended the platform into the bureau. Ann Marie was fairly certain that if her skin wasn't already a brilliant red, she would definitely be after this. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she walked forward, with more help from Hellboy than her own feet, to people laughing and clapping at her arrival. They were acting like she was some kind of hero, which made her uncomfortable, especially since she had a fairly good idea what happened, but she rationalized it as applause for Hellboy.

"Glad you're back." Liz smiled, coming up and gently hugging the demon.

"Yeah, me too." Ann Marie replied with less enthusiasm than she would have liked.

Liz pulled back and eyed the woman slightly.

"You okay?"

Ann Marie forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired. It was a long flight."

"Yeah, yeah I bet." she muttered, not convinced. "Well come on. I'll take you to your…"

"I've got her."

The few that lingered turned to the great red monkey, slightly surprised.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "I've got it."

Ann Marie shook her head slightly, Liz only laughing under her breath as Hellboy looped his arm under Ann Marie's and began to lead her to her room.

The two demons walked along the halls, Hellboy treating her as though she were an old woman, nearly falling over if anyone sneezed in her general direction. She had tried to shove him off at one point, defending herself as capable but he wouldn't hear it. She wasn't sure why he thought her still healing in her stomach inhibited her walking, but apparently he did.

As they walked, turning into another steel and concrete hallway, a couple of agents had been talking off to the side and immediately stopped when they saw the two demons walking towards them. They watched the two skeptically, something she was used to being what she was, but there was something different this time. This time, she was being stared at with disgust, not fear. They were looking at her like she was a leper or something, like she was contaminated. She felt her insides fall, knowing the reason behind it.

Silently, she walked with Hellboy to her room, not bothering to say anything about the ordeal. When they came to her room, the he-demon refused to release her until she was seated comfortably on the bed. She mumbled under her breath for him to leave her alone but if he heard, he didn't listen.

"Okay, okay, okay." she snapped, flailing her arms at the man to get him to back up a bit. "I'm fine Red. I'm not going to keel over."

He looked slightly crestfallen at her outburst, making her feel horrible almost instantly.

"I'm sorry it's just… I'm tired. You don't have to hover, I promise."

"I don't hover." he replied offended.

A smile twitched at her lips.

"No, you _loom_." she teased, lightening the mood marginally. "Look, I'm going to go to bed for a while okay?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied, not moving.

"Alone." she said with a cocked brow. "I don't need supervision. I've done this before. In fact, I'm a professional."

Hellboy forced a laugh at her sarcastic comment and nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

She nodded, laying down onto her bed.

"Okay well… okay. Night." he chimed, moving awkwardly towards the door. He stared at her for a moment, the young woman waiting for him to leave. "Yeah, okay."

And with that he walked out. She smiled at him acting like a nervous little kid as she rolled onto her back, unable to lay any other way, and stared at the ceiling. The residual smile from Hellboy's actions slowly began to fade the longer she stared at the silver, steel colored ceiling above her. Her brow slowly creased.

She thought of everything that had happened, the past few days and before, and about what it might mean. She liked it here, not having to walk around in disguise and heavily clothed all of the time. It was a great feeling to wear normal female clothes. She was amazed at how freeing letting your arms be bare could be. She liked the work, unusual as it may be, and the people she worked with. She even liked the fights she would have with Hellboy. He annoyed the hell out of her, true, but that was then. Now… now she wasn't so sure.

Her brow creased further.

She had known, the split second she realized he was real, that he might have been the one. She had heard about the Right Hand of Doom and what have you, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who didn't in their circle, let alone another demon like her that didn't, but she still didn't think he was real for some reason. She knew that he was the one that she would have to keep the furthest away from but she couldn't do it. Humans would never understand but she knew Abe and Liz would. When you think you're the only one of something, be it a demon, a fire starter or an aquatic man, it's lonely, horribly so. But, when you find out there's another like you in the world… there's nothing better than that and you feel compelled to see if it's true.

So she came, despite knowing the apparent and already fulfilled, consequences of being near the man but she had to do it. She had to see if there was another one, what he looked like, what he was like, what similarities and differences they had in appearance and lives. She had to know. Now, she wished she hadn't.

She wished she still lived in the woods where her mother's cabin was. She wished she was still in hiding and no one knew she existed. She wished she had never been summoned in the first damn place. She wished so many things and none of them could come true. The fact of the matter was, she had come to this plane, she had come to New York, she had met Hellboy and what's worse, she had grown fond of him.

Ann Marie groaned at her stupidity. How she thought something as simple as a necklace would keep her safe when she was under the same roof as the being she was meant to take over the world with was beyond her. It was stupid and they had come too close for her comfort in completing their written paths. She wouldn't say this to Hellboy out loud, but she had never felt so bad than when she realized she was alive.

She wanted to die that night, go back where she came from and save the world from her part of the prophecy. Hellboy was already beating himself up for stabbing her in the first place, a fact made obvious by his mothering since she had awaken, so saying she wished to die and was disappointed otherwise wasn't going to ever come to his attention. But she did, more than anything, wish she had died.

It was a horrible thing, wishing you were dead, but she did. The alternative was worse in her mind. She was a vessel, a carrier for one of the worst demons to come around in thousands upon thousands of years and that was a daunting thing to know. She just wanted a normal life, as normal as you could have, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to and she couldn't risk a repeat of what they had just gone through. Steeling her resolve, she repeated the up sides to what she had planned, ignoring the down. The down didn't matter, not in the long run. Besides, all she would be sacrificing was her own happiness. What was that worth?

Ann Marie slowly sat up, trying to keep from sitting straight up, electing instead to lean against her propped up pillows. The entire time she had been thinking, she could hear heavy boots not too far off and knew Hellboy was pacing near by, wanting to be there for her when she called. That made her plan a bit harder to execute, with him being so close, but she had to try.

Hellboy was making his third pass at the entryway to her hall, his fourth and fifth without even thinking. He was waiting to hear something, anything, and he would be there to help. Finally, he had a chance to act. Something fell, hitting the ground in that direction and breaking. He tried to keep himself composed, if anything so those around him wouldn't have anything to mock him about later, but was still 'fast walking' to her room. When he stood in the opening he saw Ann Marie, painfully bending down and picking up a picture she had dropped, the glass breaking.

"I've got it kid." he said, moving in and picking up the picture of her, Abe, Liz and Meyers. "What are you trying to do?"

Ann Marie paused for a moment, taking the picture and hesitating before speaking.

"Packing the rest of my things." she answered weakly.

"What for?"

She paused again, placing the picture along with a few other things in her bag.

"I'm leaving."

Hellboy felt his back tighten suddenly.

"Huh?"

It wasn't a great response, or even much of a response for that matter, but it was the best he could manage. It actually resembled more of a random noise than anything actually. She paused slightly but still went about her business, refusing to look into his face.

"I'm leaving." she repeated, her voice having dropped a bit.

"The room?"

She laughed despite herself but it was a sad sound.

"The BPRD."

He knew that's what she meant but it didn't make him feel any better about hearing it.

"Is this about last week?"

"Yes," she answered, seeing his shoulders drop slightly. "But not about that."

His brow creased.

"Then why you leaving all the sudden?"

"You and I shouldn't be on the same continent let alone in the same building." she sighed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "It's safer this way."

"How the hell so?" he asked angrily.

She looked into his face and saw that he was angry now more than anything else. She couldn't even pretend to be offended by his outburst. He had a right to be mad if he wanted to.

"You really have to ask that?"

"You have the choice." he snapped. "You don't have to be whatever the hell they say you're supposed to be. _They_ don't know jack-shit."

"No, _you_ have a choice." she shot back. "_I_ don't. The second this comes off," she said, holding her pendant up. "I'm screwed. _You_ can chose to be the Right Hand or not but the second something happens to my necklace, I have that son of a bitch rushing back into me. A piece of silver is the only thing that keeps me safe and the second it's gone… all hell breaks loose. Literally."

Her anger had dissipated while she was on her rant, her heart not truly in it. But it didn't make what she said any less true. He did have a choice, something he reminded himself of daily, but she didn't. Ann Marie was right. The second that little trinket left her neck, she was almost instantly possessed and everything would play back out, just like it had before.

With the weight of the truth pulling down on his shoulders, Hellboy took a seat, nearly crushing her bag of valuables beneath his massive frame when he took a seat on his bed. He sat there for a moment, thinking things over. His face was expressionless and Ann Marie couldn't make herself say anything else. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"So," he finally muttered. "That's it then. You're just leaving."

She nodded, zipping her bag and wincing when she lifted it onto the ground.

"Yeah," she answered in the same weak tone. "At least for now."

Hellboy brought his eyes to meet hers, his body still immobile.

"For now." he repeated flatly.

She nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah, you never know. Might come back just to show you guys how things are supposed to be done."

He chuckled lightly as he stood.

"Whatever you say kid." he replied. "What about the others?"

Ann Marie shook her head.

"I'll call them. I have a feeling I won't be allowed to leave if I tell them in person."

"Chicken."

She saw the half smile playing at his lips before she came forward and hugged him as tightly as she could. Hellboy returned the action, resting his face in her long hair as he tried to commit this moment to memory. Slowly, she pulled back from the man and smiled, lightly kissing his cheek. Considering what they had done, it was weak. Then again, it wasn't her and considering his past with the young woman, the kiss on the cheek was more than he could have asked for.

"Take care of yourself then will ya? I don't need to hear from someone you got your ass kicked again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever gramps." she smiled.

The two shared a sad laugh before she grabbed her bags, easy with her strength, only awkward from her injury, and turned to leave. Hellboy watched the woman walk off, unable to watch her rise on the platform and really leave. Yet again, he had to watch a woman he cared about walk out on him. Hopefully, she'd come back again. Maybe. Then again… maybe not.

**So, that was the final chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked it and thanks for the reviews and favs. Much appreciated.**


End file.
